Another Shock Sequel to A Shock to the System
by TheDreamyOne
Summary: Final Chapter is up!One team member leaves and Donovan gets a shocking replacement. In a battle of wills, who will be the victor?
1. Transfer Orders

Disclaimer:  None of the original UC characters belong to me.  Would that they did, but they don't.  Don't sue...you can't get blood from a stone.  Shay, D.J., Thomas, and all the original characters are mine. 

Chapter One

Wiping the perspiration from her brow, she glanced up at the searing sun as it blazed down upon the city of Atlanta.  "Another scorcher," she said to no one as she entered the large glass doors of the FBI's Atlanta Field Office.  She smiled softly at the receptionist as she passed her on the way to the elevators.  She sighed heavily as she reached out and jabbed the button for the eighth floor.

Stepping off the elevator, she headed for the office of the director of the Violent Crimes Task Force.  She had been summoned from her vacation for an important meeting and wondered what lunatic was running loose on the city causing havoc and terror this time.

"Okay, what's so important that I had to call my vacation short?" she asked, sitting stiffly in the chair opposite her boss, Bryce Davoncourt.

"There's been a request filed for you to transfer to another branch and division of the government services," he explained, handing her a manila file.  

She studied his features, the frown on his pale face, the purse of his thin lips, the way he nervously ran a hand through his soft brown hair and the angry glint in his steel blue eyes.  He was not at all happy about the transfer orders.  She had the uneasy feeling she would be less happy than he.

"Bryce?" she questioned with the reflection in her voice.

"Just read it, kid.  It's self explanatory, but I won't pretend to be happy about it," he replied honestly.  "You've become a valuable asset to me and I hate to see your talents go to waste."

"Well, thank you, Bryce," she replied, flipping open the file.  She read slowly, at first, thinking she was seeing things.  The file slipped from her hand and fell in a mish-mash heap on the floor.  _This can't be happening._  "Are you telling me I have no choice in this?"

He shook his head.  "It comes from the top.  The Director in charge insists on meeting with you before you go in.  She put the team together from day one and wants to meet its newest member."

Her shoulders hung slightly as she stood.  "Do you mind if I get out of here?  I have a lot of things to take care of.  I need to make arrangements for D.J. before I leave town."

"I understand," he said with a meager smile as he walked around the desk to take her elbow.  "And...Shay...if it doesn't work out..."

"Thank you, Bryce.  You'll be the first one I call," she smiled sincerely as she hugged her former boss.  "Tell the gang I'll give them a call as soon as I can."

She bade him farewell with a wave of her hand and headed back into the elevator, pushing the button for the basement garage.

She pushed the button on the remote and heard the decided chirp of her 2002 titanium Jaguar X-type sedan.  She opened the door and slid behind the wheel.  She turned the key and heard the rhythmic pounding of the Creed CD that's always kept in the player.  "_I lie awake on a long, dark night, I can't seem to tame my mind, Slings and arrows are killing me inside, Maybe I can't accept the life, that's mine, No I can't accept the life that's mine, Simple living is my desperate cry, Been trading love with indifference, yeah it suits me just fine, I try to hold on but I'm calloused to the bone, Maybe that's why I feel alone, Maybe that's why I feel so alone"_

"I am alone," Shay sighed as she headed for home.  This wasn't going to be easy.

************

"Married?" Donovan asked, staring blankly at the woman seated across the desk from him.  "Are you serious?"

Monica nodded her dark head slowly.  She had dreaded this moment, telling Donovan she was leaving the team.  She was moving to California with her fiancé as soon as they were married...in three weeks.  "There's already a replacement lined up."  

"Excuse me?  Who chose this new replacement?" he asked, clearly irritated.  

"Director Burkholtz," she replied shortly.  

A frown creased his brow as he regarded the woman who had been by his side as his profiler since he took charge of the team.  "I'll take that up with Burkholtz.  As for you, Monica...congratulations; I wish you all the best in the world."  He smiled warmly, showing his sincerity.

"Thank you, Frank.  I'm sure it will all work out."

************

Two days later found Donovan striding into the office of the Director of the Justice Department.  He had to wait two days for the Director to get back in town, which had given him ample enough time to get suitably angry.

"Frank, sit down," Director Burkholtz insisted, moving around her desk to sit in the chair beside him.  "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to know where you get off choosing a replacement for one of my team members," he began, insolently.

"Whoa, whoa...check your gun at the door, Donovan!" she said, standing swiftly, her hackles rising quickly.  "I put that team together from the beginning...including you, if you'll remember.  I think I know good people when I see them!"

Donovan sat back in the chair and regarded his boss coolly.  Her red hair gave clue to her volatile temper, although she did a damn good job holding her tongue most of the time.  He had found over the past couple years she had a great fondness for his team and made many allowances for them.  And, he had to agree, she was a great judge of character.

"Well?" she asked, waiting impatiently.

"Sorry, Deirdre," he replied, irked.  He hated when she was right, even if she wasn't entirely right.  "When do I meet Monica's replacement?"

"In a few days," she answered in a dismissive tone.

"Fine," he said, stiffly.  Apparently, Deirdre Burkholtz wasn't about to give him any information about his new team member.  "I'll wait to hear from you."

************

"Find out anything?" Cody asked, watching Donovan stride through the room and head for his office.  He literally oozed frustration and Cody knew he was taking his life in his hands for even speaking to him, but curiosity was getting the better of him and he couldn't stop himself.

"No," he growled, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Hey, something new..."Alex joked, "Donovan in a bad mood."  She sat next to Cody at his computer and poked him in the arm.  "I'm surprised you lived through his last bout with the moody blues."

Cody rolled his eyes.  "Man, don't remind me. He grouched around here for months after that op in Colombia.  Here's hoping he gets over Monica leaving us sooner than he got over Sh..." he trailed off hearing Donovan lumber back down the steps.  "She sells sea shells by the sea shore."

Alex looked at him like he suddenly grew another head.  "Huh?"

"Yeah," he replied, hoping to cover his near slip-up.  "That's what they had my niece say over and over again to help her get over her lisp."

"Oooohhhh," Alex said, understanding his lame cover-up.  

"That was pretty sad, Cody," Jake offered, as he joined them after Donovan left the room.  "You can't blame him for being out-of-sorts after Shay left the way she did."

"It was strange, the way she disappeared," Alex agreed.  "She just...vanished.  It took Cody forever to find her."

Cody nodded in agreement.  "I have a feeling Renquist covered her tracks for her.  I guess she had her reasons for leaving."

Jake nodded absently.  He couldn't look them in the eye or they would discover the truth...a truth he swore he would never reveal.  His cell phone rang giving him cause to turn his attention from the conversation.  "Hello?  Yeah, meet you in an hour."  He ended the call abruptly and announced he had a lunch meeting and left before anyone could ask questions or ask to tag along.

************

He saw her immediately upon entering the dark restaurant; she was as lovely as he remembered.  Her hair was longer, but the same gorgeous shade of honey-blonde and her sky-blue eyes were as intense as ever.  "Hey, Shay," he greeted, kissing her cheek.

"Hi, Jake.  How ya doin'?" she asked softly, waiting for him to be seated before she dropped the bombshell.

"I almost dropped the phone when I realized it was you.  What're you doing in Chicago?" he asked,  "And, where's D.J.?"

"He's with Dad at the hotel," she answered, fiddling with the napkin.  "Jake..."

He could see something was bothering her and she didn't quite know how to approach the subject.  "What's wrong, Shay?" He asked, showing his concern although he already knew why she was in town.

"I'm being reassigned," she replied, looking up at him pensively.

"I know," he said, smiling.  "Who do you think suggested that you be transferred?"

"What?!"  She looked at him in utter shock.  "How...why?"

He shrugged nonchalantly.  "When Mon said she was leaving...I thought about you.  I mean; you have been profiling with the FBI for the past year.  Not to mention that we all know you.  That's a plus," he said before he realized it wasn't exactly a plus for all parties involved.

"Jake," she groaned, hiding her face in her hands.

"Look, Director Burkholtz wants the best, and...well, you're it, Shay."  Jake reached out and pulled her hands away from her face.  "It'll work out, I'm sure of it.  Frank always puts the team first; you'll see."

"Jake, I haven't forgotten what happened and I'm sure he hasn't either," she protested.

"He doesn't have a clue what really happened, Shay," he reminded her.  "Maybe it's time you let him in on your little secret?"

"Never," she stated flatly.  "I don't want him to know this, Jake."  Her eyes pleaded for him to keep her secret.

"Give the guy some credit.  He's been around the block a time or two.  There isn't much he hasn't seen," Jake reasoned.

"I can't deal with his pity or his disgust," she explained.  "I realize we were only together for a couple days, but those were a couple of intense days.  I left the way I did because I couldn't bear for him to feel that way about me."

Jake shook his head.  As hard as he tried, he couldn't understand her reasoning.  But, they were her feelings and hers alone.  It was her life and no one could live it for her.  "I'll keep my promise, Shay.  I would never betray your trust.  Now, can we get out of here?  I'm dying to see D.J."

Shay laughed for the first time.  "Okay, Jake.  Let's go."  

To be continuted...


	2. To The Principal's Office

Chapter Two

"What floor?" Jake asked as the elevator doors closed.  Shay jumped as if startled out of a daydream.

"Oh...um...five."  

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.  Just thinking about Colombia, that's all," she answered, distractedly.

The elevator doors opened and she pulled the electronic card key from her purse and handed it to Jake.  Room 522.  He inserted the key when they reached the room and opened the door for her.  Shay entered with a soft call, "Dad?"

"Hey, Shay," he answered from the adjoining room, the door to it stood open.  "Oh, hello, Jake," he greeted, not at all surprised to see the agent.  He was the one person Shay had made a point to stay in contact with over the last year.

"Where's D.J.?" she asked.  She longed to hold him and feel his comforting presence.

"In his crib, he was sleeping a few minutes ago," Thomas Renquist answered brightly.

The crib was located on the far side of the room, by the window, next to Shay's bed.  She went to it and picked up her now awake six-month-old son who cooed softly as he reached for his mother's long hair.  "Hello, baby.  Did you miss me?  Look who's here?"  She handed her son to Jake.  "You haven't seen him since right after he was born."

He had put in for some time off when Shay had neared the time to have the baby.  When she called, nervous and uncharacteristically frightened, he knew he had to be there for her.  Convincing Donovan he deserved a vacation without notice was not an easy thing to do, but he'd managed to pull it off.  Luck had been with him because there had been no cases pending at the time.

"Wow, Shay, look at all that black hair!"  Jake took his godson from his mother and hugged him gently, kissing his pudgy little cheek.   "Have you missed your old godfather?"  

If as in answer, D.J. giggled and playfully slapped Jake's chin and tugged on his bottom lip.

"So how'd the meeting go?" Tom asked as he sat at the small table in the corner of the room. 

Shay sighed and flopped onto the bed.  She had met with the Director just before meeting Jake for lunch.  "Fine.  Burkholtz really thinks I'll be an asset to the team, even though my profiling experience has been with violent crimes."

"It's not just your previous experience as a profiler, you know," Tom reassured.  "Your psychology education as well as your experiences in going undercover adds a lot to your perception of situations."

"I guess, but, for whatever it's worth, she's set on me joining the team.  It seems someone on the team requested me," Shay explained, mildly irritated.

"Donovan? I didn't think he knew where you were, let alone what you've been up to," Tom commented.

"He doesn't," Jake interjected as he tickled D.J.  "I contacted Burkholtz when Monica told Alex and me she was leaving to get married.  She hadn't even told Donovan at the time.  I talked it over with Alex and she agreed that Shay should be the one to take Mon's place."

"Don't you think the personal issues will interfere?" Tom asked quietly.

"At first----yes.  But let's get past the initial shock before we condemn the idea, hmmm?"  Jake answered before he lifted D.J.'s t-shirt and blew a raspberry on his belly causing peels of laughter to escape the six-month-old child.

Shay rolled onto her stomach and propped her head up with her hand.  "So, if Alex approves...I assume you've kept her up-to-date on my whereabouts and what I've been up to.  Who else on the team knows?"

Jake grinned.  "Everyone...except Frank.  You didn't think you could hide from Cody, did you?"  

She shrugged.  "Sure...dad's contacts are the best.  Figures you'd have someone better.  How much do they know and how did you keep it from Frank?"

"They just know you've been working in Atlanta as a profiler for the FBI.  They don't know about D.J., don't worry."  Jake made a sniffing noise before making a face, handing D.J. off to his grandfather.  "He needs a change, Pap.  As for keeping it from Frank, we just threatened Cody's life."

"You'll have to face him sooner than later, Shay," Tom commented as he took the diaper off his grandson and cleaned his dirty bottom.  "Take my advice and tell him everything the first chance you get; like I suggested from the beginning."

Shay shook her head in answer.  

************

Cody sat down at the conference table next to Monica, awaiting the arrival of their newest team member.  "Geez, Monica, I can't believe today is your last day."  

She smiled and nodded.  "I know...I never thought I'd see the day I'd leave you guys."

Donovan and Jake descended the stairs from his upstairs office.  "Any sign of them yet?" Jake asked.

"Nope," Alex responded from her position at the window.

Monica laughed.  "You're all acting like a bunch of expectant fathers.  You know, a watched pot never boils."

Alex moved away from the window to join the group at the table.  "Not knowing who the new team member is unnerving."  She sighed and sat down next to Jake and winked so only he could see; hoping everyone else was buying her act.  "It's a little like when you joined us, Frank.  We didn't know what to make of you."

"Nor I, you," he commented.  "Especially after meeting Cody first." 

Everyone cast astonished looks at Donovan.  "What?" he asked, throwing his hands up in the air.  "Come on...tell me you didn't think he needed to be locked up the first time you met him."

Jake, Monica and Alex all shrugged.  He had a good point.

The sound of the door opening and closing caused their attention to turn in the direction of the doorway.  "Anyone here," Director Burkholtz called as she rounded the corner.

"Over here," Frank answered.

"You're alone," Cody observed.

"Very astute of you, Agent Forrester," she stated flatly.  "I knew there was a reason I hired you."

"So, where's Monica's replacement?" Frank asked impatiently.

"She'll be along in a minute.  She was pulling in right behind me."  The opening and closing of the door proved her point and she smiled with satisfaction.

"Frank Donovan," Burkholtz announced before the new arrival made it into the room.  "I'd like you to meet your new team member, Agent Shay Renquist."

Shay rounded the corner in time for her name to be announced and see Donovan's jaw visibly drop.  He was more handsome than she remembered, standing there in the black pullover v-neck shirt and dark gray slacks.  Of course, he had been tortured, abused, snake bitten and in a coma during the time she'd known him.  Definitely couldn't have been at his best, although even then, he was devastatingly handsome.  It only took him a few seconds to regain his composure and snap his jaw shut.  She also noticed his eyes darken in anger.  Or was it disgust?  Either way, he was less than happy.

"Shay!" The group, with the exception of Frank, exclaimed.

"Hey, guys," Shay returned the greeting with a bright smile.  "Hello, Frank."  

"Shay." It was more of a growl than a greeting, he realized.  But then, he really didn't care.  He was furious.  How had all this come about and whose idea of a joke was this?

"Okay," Burkholtz said, sensing the tension between Donovan and his newest recruit.  "I guess I'll leave you to it, people."

"Wow, Shay!  Where the hell have you been?  I've looked over the whole planet for you," Cody exclaimed.  He snuck a look at Donovan to see if he could tell it was a lie.  No, he wasn't paying him any mind; his glare wasn't wavering from Shay.  Surely he would bore a hole through her skull with that heated gaze.

Shay couldn't tear her eyes from Frank's dark and intense stare.  Oh boy, was he angry.  She knew he wouldn't be pleased at this new development, but she wasn't expecting to see raw hatred in his eyes.

"My office...NOW!" he said, turning on a heel and headed toward the stairs.

Cody grinned.  "First day and you're already being sent to the principal's office."

Shay shook her head as she followed Frank to his office, half expecting to hear Cody yell "nah nah nah nah nah" at her back.  


	3. Dismissed!

Chapter Three

She hesitated it the doorway of his office; he stood with his back to her gazing out the window.  "Look...it wasn't my idea," she began but stopped when he raised a hand. 

"Come in and shut the door," he commanded without looking at her.

Shay did as instructed, her back to him as she quietly clicked the door in place.  She was unaware that he was standing directly behind her, having reached her in two quick strides, until he grabbed her shoulders and turned her forcibly around and pinned her against the door.  Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly in surprise.  She knew he was angry, but she never thought he would physically attack her.  

She surprised him, and he did not like that feeling.  Hell, he was furious beyond belief and wanted nothing more than to cheerfully choke the life out of her.  Until he touched her, that is.  The sight of her partially opened lips heated his blood and he found himself wanting her all over again, as he had when he first met her.  "Damn you, Shay," he cursed before crushing his lips to hers.  

She whimpered at the invasion of his rough mouth, at first, but the whimper turned into a low moan of desire as she pressed herself against him and wound her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his short hair.  She remembered vaguely the promise she had made herself back those many months ago and sighed with the fulfillment of finally tasting those full lips.  His lips and mouth felt and tasted as wonderful as she had imagined.  And had imagined every night since the day she had met him.

They were both breathless when he broke the kiss, and he looked dazedly into her eyes.  "What happened to you, Shay?  Why did you leave?"  He nuzzled the soft hollow of her neck, not able to get past the thought of how good it felt to hold her in his arms.  

She trailed her hands down his shoulders to rest against the firm muscles of his chest.  "It was something I had to do, Frank.  Believe me, it was for the best."

Her words were like ice water on hot coals.  "The hell it was," he growled pulling away from her and turning his back to her, his anger returning with a vengeance.  "I searched for you for months, without a trace."

She nodded at his back; she knew he had searched for her endlessly for months after she disappeared.  Jake had informed her of his search and she had persuaded him to keep her location from Frank.  She really hadn't expected him to be so persistent in his search for her.  As Jake had mentioned in the hospital in Colombia, they had barely known each other, and for the most part, he had been unconscious.  She never thought he would have developed any feelings for her at all.

"What made you leave, Shay," he repeated his earlier question.

How could she tell him?  How could she explain she had the hospital run tests on her while he was unconscious because of her relations with Jorge?  That she had missed her monthly for two months and suspected the horrible truth that she carried that monster's child.  How did she explain that an experienced field agent made such a stupid and costly mistake?  

_"Senorita?" Carlita called softly as she shook her arm._

_Shay's eyes fluttered and saw the young nurse standing over her with her finger to her lips in a gesture of silence and pointed to the man sleeping next to her.  She turned her head slightly and smiled at him.  He looked so peaceful, and so much more alive than he had in the few days she had known him.  She eased herself from the bed, careful not to wake him, and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.  "Sleep well, Agent Donovan."_

_Carlita led her from the room and into the hallway where Dr. Hernandez met her.  "Senorita Dumas," he said, taking her elbow and leading her to another room, where her father sat waiting.  "The test results are positive, my dear.  You are pregnant."_

_Shay lost all composure and collapsed into the waiting arms of her otherwise despised father.  He cooed to her softly and told her everything would be all right.  She would see; he would take care of everything.  Anything Shay wanted, he would make sure it happened.  Shay had told him she wanted to disappear while she decided what to do about the baby; that was just what her father arranged._

_It didn't take her long to decide she couldn't deal with an abortion, but she also wasn't sure if she could keep a child born from a man as despicable as Jorge.  That decision wasn't made until the first time she felt D.J. move within her womb.  Her heart had lurched that day, and the amazing fact that she was carrying new life within her took hold and would not let go.  No, this was her child, and her child alone, and she would not give it up._

The sound of his throat clearing brought Shay out of her reverie.  "I received some news that night...the night I fell asleep in your arms.  I...I needed to get away," she explained elusively.  "Daddy arranged for me to stay in France for awhile.  Some friends of his have a chateau there.  I waited there for reassignment.  When the DEA couldn't find a suitable position for me, I was transferred to the FBI and have been in Atlanta profiling for the VCTF."  She shrugged heavily, as if she had just explained the world away.

"So, basically, you aren't going to tell me why you left?" he asked, the hurt and anger still clear in his voice.

She went to him and touched a soft hand to his cheek.  "There isn't anything to tell.  I needed time to get over what I had been through."  Her thumb grazed his bottom lip enticingly.  "Although I thought about you every damn night and how much I wanted to be in your arms."

"Sure, Shay," he commented wryly.  "So much so that you stayed away from me for thirteen months."  He shook his head and pushed her none too gently toward the door.  "Go on, get to work."

He was dismissing her! Although a part of her understood his anger and perhaps his hatred toward her, the out and out hellion in her was none too happy with being dismissed as though she were nothing but a piece of lint on his sweater.

"Fine." She tossed her hair as she turned about, slapping him in the face with it and causing him to grunt.  That gave her a slight amount of satisfaction as she noisily flung the door open and let it slam into the wall.  _Two can play this game, Agent Donovan,_ she thought as she clamored down the stairs.

************

Monica had given her the grand tour when she came downstairs; that is, after everyone got over staring at her as she came cussing down the stairs.  She was shown all the equipment by Cody, who, she discovered, was overprotective of his "children".  

They were taking off early to head for "Dave's Place" the local bar they frequented to celebrate Monica's engagement and give her a send-off.  Shay begged off, not wanting to intrude on the close-knit groups of friends.  Instead she seriously intended to give the punching bag in the gym a workout.   

She watched as Frank descended the stairs and joined his team; she bade the group farewell and headed to the gym.  She found the sports tape Alex always kept nearby and wrapped her hands and feet.  She shrugged, since she was alone and didn't bring a change of clothing with her; she stripped down to her black sports bra and boxers.  She needed something angry sounding...to fit her mood.  Digging into her handbag, she pulled out one of the CDs stashed inside.  Ah, yes...Nickelback's "Silver Side Up" would do nicely.

She put the CD in the player and cranked up the volume.  Yes, this would do just fine.  She took a few seconds to stretch her arm and leg muscles before she launched her anger at the pathetic bag.

'He's drunk again  
It's time to fight  
She must have done  
Something wrong tonight  
The living room  
Becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run  
When you see him  
Clenching his hands  
She's just a woman  
Never again'

She took up a boxer's stance facing right, standing lightly on the ball of her foot, and launched into a few left jabs, her heel barely touched the floor as she rocked back and forth into the jabs.  
  
'I hear her scream  
From down the hall  
Amazing she can  
Even talk at all  
She cries to me  
Go back to bed  
I'm terrified that  
She'll wind up  
Dead in his hands  
She's just a woman  
Never again'  
  


Left jab.  "Dismiss me, will he?" she groaned, adding a right cross, followed by several left jabs. 

  
'Been there before  
But not like this  
Seen it before  
But not like this  
Never before  
Have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never again'  
  


Left, left, left...right cross  "Kiss me and then kick me the hell out of your office."  Uppercut.  

'Just tell the nurse  
You slipped and fell  
It starts to sting  
As it starts to swell  
She looks at you  
She wants the truth  
It's right out there  
In the waiting room  
With those hands  
Lookin' just as sweet as he can  
Never again'  
  


She switched her stance, facing right.  Right jab. Right. Right. Left cross.  "I'd knock you into next week if you were here right now, you sorry sonofabitch."  Right, right, right...left cross.

'Seen it before  
But not like this  
Been there before  
But not like this  
Never before  
Have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never again'

Frank had returned to the nest.  A stupid thing...forgetting ones car keys.  He heard the loud music from the gym and wondered what Shay was up to.  He leaned in the doorway, listening with a mixture of amusement and satisfaction to her grunts, groans, and the varied cusswords obviously directed at him.  

Left, right, left, right...right kick.  
  
'Father's a name  
You haven't earned yet  
You're just a child  
With a temper  
Haven't you heard  
"Don't hit a lady"?  
Kickin' your ass  
Would be a pleasure'

"Hell, yeah, it would!" she answered the lyrics to the song, stepping back far enough to deliver a right roundhouse kick to the bag.  "Thirteen months of lusting after the man...kicks you out of his damned office..."  left, right, left...left kick.  "After he sets your loins on fire with a kiss that would melt the whole of Antarctica."  
  
'He's drunk again  
It's time to fight  
Same old shit  
Just on a different night  
She grabs the gun  
She's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out  
How fucking  
Tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger  
Just as fast as she can  
Never again'

"Nice song," he yelled sarcastically over the screaming music.  "Nice boxers, too."  

Shay held her stance, fists up.  "Thought you left," she said angrily, almost calling him an obscene name, but decided to hold her tongue.

"Forgot my keys," he said.

"Sure, sure.  Get 'em and go.  So I can get back to betting the crap out of this bag...which is a sorry substitute for what I'd really like to beat," she growled, eyes blazing.  
  
'Seen it before  
But not like this  
Been there before  
But not like this  
Never before  
Have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never again'

He walked over and shut off the music.  "Personally, I'd like to see if the opening in those shorts works, or if it's just decoration," he said, pulling her roughly against him.

"You bastard," she swore before his lips claimed hers.

"Mmm...yes," he answered, pulling away slightly.

"Yes what?" she asked, breathless.

"I feel very much like a bastard right now," he replied as he pushed her away, turned on his heel and headed for his office to retrieve his keys.  

Shay listened as the outside door slammed and she was alone.  She hugged the punching bag with her left arm and punched it with her right.  "Damn, damn, damn," she yelled until her energy was spent.  He was toying with her and she was letting him.  Damn.

************

Donovan sat outside in his SUV for several minutes, attempting to get his body under control.  Well, at least, that certain part of his anatomy that responded entirely too readily to the sight of Shay's body that glistened irresistibly with perspiration.  Lord, she was beautiful.  She was far too tempting, as far as he was concerned.  This was a situation that was not going to work out well for him.  It would take all his concentration to keep his mind on his work while she was around.

He put the key into the ignition and started the engine.  He could use a stiff drink right about now.


	4. Place Your Bets

Chapter Four

"Hey, Dad," Shay said, flopping down on the bed.

"First day that bad, huh?" he commented, entering the room with D.J. in his arms.  Thomas handed him to her as she sat up.  

"You hungry, little man?" she asked, kissing his pudgy hand.  "It was awful, Dad.  What made me think I could do this?"

"Because you can.  Did you tell him everything?" he asked, knowing she hadn't.

"No," she said, eyeing her father, who smiled knowingly.  "I told him what he needed to know and nothing more."

"So," he said, reaching into the small refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of formula.  "He doesn't know about D.J."

"No and don't you get any bright ideas about interfering."

"I wouldn't think of it, dear," he said with a laugh as he set the bottle in the boiling water on the hotplate.  "You're causing all your own interference."

"Oh..." she trailed.  She had long since stopped calling her father horrid names.  He had been so good to her and D.J. when he came along and the father/daughter bond had finally been repaired between them.  She wasn't about to damage that now.

"Just give it a couple weeks, kiddo, and see how it goes."

"Yes, Father," she said, sarcastically.  She would do her job and ignore that blasted man and all the crazy feelings he stirred in her.

************

Six a.m.  He stretched as he exited his midnight blue Chevy Blazer and glanced at the Jaguar parked in the space previously occupied by Monica.  So, Daddy's little girl has expensive tastes in automobiles?

He had made a few calls the previous day after Shay left his office in a huff.  It seems she wasn't as hard to track down as Cody had pretended.  She had been in the active agents file all along; hidden, but not that difficult to find.  According to a friend at the FBI, an inexperienced hacker could have found Shay after she'd been assigned to the VCTF in Atlanta.  

If he was a vindictive person, he might make life difficult for his team.  After all, they had lied to him.  Apparently, each and every one of them had known where Shay was.  He spoke to Bryce Davoncourt at length regarding Shay's transfer and during the conversation Bryce had mentioned meeting one of his team members briefly months ago.  After one or two questions, he had surmised it was Jake.  

As close as they were to each other, if Jake knew so did Alex.  He wasn't sure if Monica knew, but Cody…he was sure Cody had known.  If Cody wasn't the person to find her from the onset, Jake had been.  Thinking back, Jake had avoided the topic of Shay Renquist whenever possible.  Jake's behavior had not been obvious to him at the time, but it was blatantly evident in hindsight.

Reading the case history of the undercover team she was now part of was a daunting task.  She had no idea the wide variety of crimes and situations they had been involved in.  D.J. had been up most of the night fussing and since she was awake at an ungodly hour, she had decided to drag herself into the office and get an early start on her reading.  

Rounding the corner, he saw her sitting at the table, her laptop open and reading over a file.  She made no indication she heard him and as he moved closer he noticed the headphones she was wearing.  He frowned thinking she was probably listening to more of that thunderous music she had been listening to in the gym the previous day.  He came up behind her slowly and jerked the plug to the headphones from the jack in the laptop. 

'So make a sexy noise when you're on your way down

Yeah, all the way down...

Sexy noises, 

Really turn me on...

I love it when you talk to me'

Shay screeched in fright and stood quickly, shoving the chair into Frank's legs, causing him to fall backwards and land squarely on his tailbone.  He didn't speak, merely glared at her with cold, unfeeling eyes.

"Serves you right for scaring the life out of me!"  She clicked the sound icon on the computer and muted the volume while Frank struggled to his feet.  "Moron."

"What in the hell are you doing here so early?" He demanded while he brushed the dust from his slacks.

"I can assure you, it had nothing to do with you," she said indignantly.

"Your body told a different story last night," he assured her, smiling sardonically as he moved past her to ascend the stairs to his office.

"That does it," she spat and picked up the telephone, smashing the buttons savagely.  

Donovan turned to see Shay placing a call; a spiteful look from hell was pasted onto her beautiful face.  "Who are you calling?"

"1-800-Fuck-You," she growled and turned her back on him.  "Hello?  Yeah...you, too.  No, it's not.  Would you?  Thanks, do what you can.  Bye."

"I asked you a question, Agent Renquist."

Shay glared up at her handsome boss.  It was a sin for him to be so damned attractive.  "I called Bryce.  I'm going back to Atlanta where I belong."

Donovan nodded; he actually expected her to last longer than one day.  "You're very good at that.  Too bad you can't make a career from it."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Running," he said as an arrogant smile formed on his lips.

"Bite me," she retorted, turning her back on him and returning to her seat.  

"I won't approve the transfer," he informed her, continuing his journey to his office.

"You're just one helluva prick, aren't you?" she yelled as he entered his office.  

The outside door slammed and Alex came into the room.  "Who are you yelling at, Shay?  Damn, I could hear you outside."

Making a face in the general direction of Donovan's office, she said, "King Inhumane, up there."  

Alex was almost positive she heard Shay mumble something under her breath; something that sounded decidedly like "damn sexy bastard".  She grinned at Shay's back.  This was going to be fun to watch.

************

"Five days" Alex said, handing a hundred-dollar bill to Cody.

"No way," Jake said, shaking his head, handing over his hundred-dollar bill.  "Donovan's too angry.  "Two weeks."

Cody laughed.  "Amateurs.  Three days, tops."  His hundred-dollar bill joined theirs and was placed in his top desk drawer.  "One of them will crack in that time, and look out when they do.  The flood of released sexual tension will wire this entire city."

****Lyrics from the song "Sexy Noises Turn Me On" from the 1993 CD "Very Necessary" by Salt 'n' Pepa


	5. Hallelujah!!!

Chapter Five

Although she tried her best, Shay never really managed to keep the promise she made to her father to try to give Donovan and her new job a chance.  Her dander was up and Frank was the cause.  Each time he spoke to her, his tone let her know she wasn't welcome in his presence.  But each look he gave her belied that tone.  And, heaven forbid, if they happened to touch by accident, it was electrifying.  No, she was sure he was playing some kind of wicked game, toying with her emotions and using her sexual urges against her as some kind of cruel payback for whatever she had put him through.  

Of course, that could all just be her imagination as Jake suggested.  According to Jake, Donovan was far too classy to do something like that.  Humph.  He was a man...and a man who thought he'd been wronged in some way, so who's to say he didn't have the baser emotions most humans had?  Love, hate, jealousy and revenge.  No matter what Jake thought, he _was_ human, and besides that...all this couldn't be her imagination.  Could it?

They were currently in between cases and the group merely spent the last two days familiarizing her with the equipment and previous case history.  So, she went to work, did her job and was civil with all her co-workers.  That wasn't especially a problem with any of them, except Frank.  She had actually become quite good friends with all of the others...and Jake, well, he was her rock, her best friend.  As for Frank, well, that was a subject all its own.   Basically she ignored him.  Yeah, right. 

The end of her third day on the job, she and Jake were sitting at the conference table discussing D.J. in low whispers.  They were careful to never discuss him around the others; their heads were close together and Jake was looking at some photos she had brought for him.  They were unaware that Frank was watching them from his office.

"Don't you have something to do, Jake?" Donovan called from above.

Jake quickly gathered the photos and stuffed them into his shirt pocket.  He winked at Shay and left the table.  

"Agent Renquist," he called.  "I'd like to see you for a minute."

"Agent Renquist, my ass," she murmured under her breath.  She climbed the stairs and entered his office, purposefully leaving the door open.  She wasn't going to give him a chance to melt her insides again...then leave her wanting.

"What is it, sir?  Bamboo shoots underneath my fingernails?" she said, sugar-sweetly.

He arched a brow at her as he pushed his chair back from his desk.  "As tempting as that sounds, no.  But I would like to caution you about interpersonal relationships with co-workers."

_Oh, now...that's rich_, she thought.  He really knew how to push her buttons, because she saw red.  She sashayed to him, stopping directly in front of him and hopped up on the desk and parted her legs just enough to make him draw in a shocked breath.  "Maybe you should remember that little warning the next time you lock your lips onto mine."  She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard him growl when he stood up and moved away from her.  She felt a tiny bit satisfied by that hint of emotion; at least she knew she could push his buttons, too.

"There won't be a next time," he stated flatly.  "It's been a long day, why don't you go home."

"Sure...it's always a pleasure to get away from you," Shay snapped as she hopped down from the desk and left his office, pausing at the door.  "And, just for the record, Boss.  Jake and I are friends...nothing more."

************

Donovan inserted the key to his condo door and turned the knob and entered the dark room.  He tossed his keys on the small table by the door, headed for the kitchen and poured himself a glass of merlot. 

Staring out the window, he thought about the latest "tiff" he and Shay had.  For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why he tormented her the way he did.  She had managed to work herself under his skin again, just by walking in the door that first day.  'Once bitten, twice shy' is the way the old saying goes, and, perhaps, that was why he was behaving like such an ass.  He didn't want to get bit again.  If anyone was going to do the biting, it was going to be him.

He sank down on the couch and slipped off his shoes and socks.  He picked up the remote to the stereo and turned it on and sighed as the relaxing sounds of Jewel's "Spirit" CD began to play.  There were a variety of artist's CDs in the changer and was glad it wasn't one of Alex's rock CDs she was always trying to get him to listen to.  He was just starting to feel the tension from the stupid confrontation he had with Shay slip away when he heard a knock on the door.  He had the feeling it was probably a neighbor wanting to borrow something and he had the urge to ignore the knock, but he decided he shouldn't because he sometimes depended on them when he was out of town.

He sat the glass of wine on the coffee table and went to the door; uncharacteristically, he opened it without looking through the peephole.  

"Shay."

She didn't give him a chance to slam the door in her face.  She pushed him back inside and jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, at the same time she kissed him deeply.  

"Shay," he groaned as their mouths slipped seductively over each other's.  

"I...I...followed...you..." she admitted between passionate kisses. "Don't...send...me...away."

He wasn't expecting her intense plea or his desperate response to her touch.  God, how he needed her, wanted her.  He slowly lowered her to stand on her own feet, gazing into her sky-blue eyes that were glazed over with her own want and need.  He was vaguely aware of the lyrics that played on the stereo and he was lost as he let himself sink into the blue depths of her eyes.

'There is this hunger   
This restlessness inside of me   
And it knows that you're no stranger   
You're my gravity '

He answered her plea with a low moan as his lips found hers again, his tongue slipped through her parted lips to touch and tease hers while he tasted her, devoured her.  He moaned within the kiss when she slipped her tongue inside his mouth, discovering every contour and line as they sank to the living room floor and the kiss continued.

"Shay?" The rest of the question was left unspoken as he cupped her face with his hands and gazed deeply into her eyes.  

"I..I," she said, breathlessly.  "I ache for you, Frank.  I've never felt like this before."  She reached for the buttons on his shirt and fumbled with them hurriedly.  "I need what only you can give me."

It was all he needed to hear; her confession sent his senses reeling and his patience level to zero.  He ripped open his shirt, sending the buttons flying and Shay smiled silkily at him.  Lord, he needed to get those clothes off her.

'My hands will adore you through all darkness aim   
They will lay you out in moonlight   
And reinvent your name   
For I am wanting you   
And I am needing you here   
I need you near   
Inside the absence of fear'  

As if Shay read his mind she unbuttoned her red shirtdress and flung it haphazardly onto the couch as she slipped her feet from the sandals she wore.  He sucked in a sharp breath; she had come prepared because she was completely naked under the dress and he intended to explore every inch of her.

"Your turn," she said.  His chest was now bare, but she needed to see him as he was seeing her.  He grinned as he leaned back and shucked his slacks and underwear off in one shot.  Shay licked her bottom lip.  "Sweet Jesus!" she proclaimed, seeing the evidence of his desire.  

His arched brow caused her to grin mischievously as she crawled toward him on hands and knees and slowly ran a hand over his chest, trailing down his washboard stomach and with the lightest of touches, traced the outline of his hardness with her finger, leisurely circling the smooth tip.  She melted at the sounds of his low sexual moans and the oh-so manly way he grunted when she touched just the right spot. "So, Agent Donovan...how's it gonna be?  Slow and easy or fast and hard?"

"The hard part is already taken care of," he replied with a moan, pulling her down to lay atop him, the soft mounds of her breasts crushing into the hard, unyielding muscle of his chest.  "What's your pleasure, ma'am?" he asked, as he tantalized her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue.

"At this moment?" she asked before she gently sucked his tongue into her mouth to tease the delicate muscle.  She moaned in ecstasy as he ran his hands over the bare skin of her back and traced a delicate finger over her buttocks.  She trailed a hand down his stomach, inching further toward the hardness that pressed against her thigh.  "I need you so bad, if you take it slow I'm sure I'll go insane."

It was all he the encouragement he needed as he rolled her underneath him and thrust into her unceremoniously.  "Oh, God," he groaned as he entered her.  "You're like velvet," he whispered huskily in her ear.

Shay moaned her response and folded her legs around his waist as he thrust wildly within her, passion blinded him to all thoughts save one.  Release.  He leaned on a forearm to trace a path with his finger from her forehead to her chin, following the line with soft, moist kisses.  He nipped at her teasingly when she tried to capture his lips and deter him from his path, which was leading down the underside of her chin to the delicate hollow of her throat.  He paused there, reveling in the silky feel of her skin and how she moaned with each touch of his lips.

"Ohhh_,_ yes. Ohmygod, yes," she moaned and clutched at his shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh, when his trail led him to her breast.  His tongue felt like golden fire to her skin as it teased the pert rosy nipple that he had delicately trapped between his lips and teeth.  

Shay met each of his powerful thrusts with abandon.  Never had she felt so free as she did by the touch of his hands on her skin, or the feel of him moving within her, leading her to a place she sought for so long.  Her ache was building to a point of madness and knew release was not far off.  When Frank ran a heated palm over her hip to her thigh to guide her leg to the front of him, her knee under his armpit, "OH. MY. GOD. YES," she cried when he thrust into her from the new angle.

"You know, now, that you are mine," he stated, whispering softly in her ear.  By this time Shay was beyond all rational thought so she merely nodded absently, not quite sure she knew what he meant by that declaration.  

His lips once again claimed hers in a possessive kiss, which was both soft and demanding at the same time and she would give him all he demanded.  She loved everything about the way this man felt against her skin; he fit her perfectly, body and soul.  They were right together.  She moaned in protest when he broke the kiss to pull away slightly and she could see that every inch of his face reflected his passion for her, a revelation that almost brought tears to her eyes.  But that thought vanished when he worked further magic on her already overheated flesh when he slid a hand between them and touched her where their bodies were joined.

She cried out his name as she shuddered passionately beneath him and through dazed eyes watched his face as he cried out with the incredibly sweet pain of release and collapsed heavily on top of her.

"Sweet Jesus!" he moaned throatily, using Shay's favorite expression.

"And, pah-ray-as the Lor-ud," she agreed, grinning like a fool.

***Lyrics contained in this Chapter are from the song Absence of Fear by Jewel off her Spirit CD. © 1994-1999 Wiggly Tooth. All rights reserved.


	6. Games

Chapter Six

Shay was sure she was positively glowing after that ferocious and satisfying round of lovemaking.  She stroked his back tenderly while he rested atop her, their bodies still joined.  She decided she liked this side of him, the man who clung to her with such need, even after he found the release he sought.  Her only problem was the screaming pain of a cramp that was developing in her right leg that was still slung over his shoulder.

"Um...Frank?" she whispered.

He grunted against her neck.

"Frank?" she said again, just a bit louder.

Another grunt followed by a moist kiss on her earlobe.

Shay bit her bottom lip; she was sure she looked like a pretzel, because she positively felt like one at the moment.  Maybe she could shift just enough that he would roll off her? Yes, that should work.  She wriggled underneath him trying to shift his weight to the left side of her body.

Another grunt followed by, "Not yet, Shay."

"Huh?" she said, perplexed.  The cramp in her leg now screamed at her for relief.

"It's too soon, give me a couple minutes," he said softly, nibbling the flesh of her neck beneath her ear.

"Oh," she replied with a smile.  "Sounds good, Superman, but would you mind getting off me?  I think you broke my leg."  She couldn't help but giggle when he lifted his head quickly and had the most comical look on his face.

"Sorry, you wore me out," he admitted, rolling abruptly off her and frowned when his naked backside contacted the somewhat scratchy carpeting.  The odd thought that Shay probably received some wicked carpet burns as a result of their lovemaking did not totally escape him.

"Don't apologize, Tiger," she said, rubbing her aching thigh before curling up next to him and pillowing her head against his chest.  "You were sensational."

They lay quiet for a few moments; Frank just trying to recover his sanity after the intense sexual encounter, Shay wondering what he was thinking about.  

The clock on the mantel struck the hour and startled Shay from the peaceful respite they were sharing.  "Oh, shit!" she exclaimed, sitting up.  "I forgot the time."  She scrambled to her knees and snatched her shirtdress from the couch.

"Stay the night," he suggested.  It had been a long time since he had made that invitation to a woman.

Shay looked into his caramel eyes, soft and heartfelt.  "I...can't."  What excuse could she use?  She wasn't ready to tell him about D.J.  "Dad will be frantic if I don't come home."  

He watched her as she hurriedly buttoned the dress, indicating her decision not to stay.  "Call him."  By this time she was on her feet, heading toward the door, searching for something.

"Did I wear shoes?" she asked, glancing around and then shrugged.  

She was about to reach for the door by the time Frank had managed to struggle into his slacks.  Wouldn't that be a delight for his neighbors if he stood in the open doorway stark naked?  "Shay, wait a minute." 

He clasped her arm just as she was about to walk out the door, pulled her back inside and closed the door.  "Why are you running away again?"

She looked up into eyes that had grown dark and intense.  He was demanding an answer now; one she was not prepared to give.  "I'm not running away; I'll see you at work tomorrow.  I have to leave, Frank.  Please let go of my arm."  He didn't budge, instead his grip tightened and his eyes grew stormy.  "I have an obligation to my family, please understand."

"Understand what?  You have yet to tell me one damned thing."  He hadn't meant for that to sound so harsh, but his patience with her evasiveness had grown thin.

She sighed heavily and she moved closer to lean against the strength of his body.  She was surprised when his arms circled her in a caring embrace after the harsh tone of his last statement.  That surprise made her believe she could tell him about D.J., but first she had to muster the courage to do so.  "Just give me a little more time, that's all I ask."

"I suppose I could do that, Shay," he said quietly as he rested his chin on the top of her head.  "Just don't wait too long."

She lifted her head and kissed him tenderly.  "Don't push, Frank.  It will make it that much easier for me to find the strength to tell you what you deserve to know."

He nodded but made no reply.  He would try to do as she suggested.  He released her and opened the door.  "Goodnight, Shay."

She turned in the doorway and gazed at him for a moment.  Standing there, clad only in trousers, he looked incredibly sexy and Shay almost gave in to the temptation to spend the night with him.  Yes, spending the night making love with Frank Donovan was a temptation not easily ignored.  She kicked herself mentally; her son was more important than her lust.  "Goodnight, Frank."

He watched her as she disappeared down the hall, chuckling to himself.  "Devil in a red dress, indeed.  Barefoot, too."  He grinned as he shut the door.

************

When Shay entered the nest the next morning, Cody was the only person present.  She glanced up at Frank's dark office before sitting down at her laptop to go over Monica's daily log.

"He had a meeting," Cody said without taking his eyes off his monitor.

"What?" Shay asked, glancing up.

"Donovan had a meeting with Burkholtz," he explained.  "Alex and Jake took the day off, since we're in between cases."

She nodded and turned her attention back to Monica's log.  As she read she realized this was not a formal log, but a personal log.  Some of the passages were quite funny and she had to bite her lip from laughing.  Mostly, little quips about Cody's lame attempt to ingratiate himself to their boss when Donovan first arrived.  Later, it became the out of the ordinary, friendly gesture from Donovan that would catch Cody off-guard that would amuse Monica more than anything.

Two hours later and not quite halfway through the logs, Shay leaned back in the chair and stretched noisily.  She silently thanked Monica for giving her access to her personal files.  Her insight into the people Shay now worked with would serve her well in the days to come.

"Cody?"

"Hmm?"

"The boss is away,' she said, scooting her chair closer to him.

"Your point?" he asked, looking up from the monitor to grin at her.

"It's time for the mice to play."  She got up from the chair and pulled him along with her.

"What do you have in mind, Agent Renquist?" he asked, laughing good-naturedly.

She picked up a piece of chalk along the way to the gym.  "Ever play Horse when you were a kid?"

Cody made a face and backed away.  "What? You want to ride me?"

"In your dreams, bucko," she replied, laughing.  She picked up a basketball and tossed it to him.  She laughed harder when he fumbled the catch and the ball bounced to the far side of the gym and he lumbered after it.

When he returned to her side she had made five boxes in the shape of a horseshoe on the floor in front of the basketball hoop that Jake had installed a few months ago.  Two boxes on either side of the hoop and one at the top where the free throw line would be.  She had labeled each box with a letter.  H.O.R.S.E.  

She watched his face as realization dawned and laughed.  "Now do you know what I'm talking about?"

Cody laughed.  "Sure.  You want to go first, or should I?"

"You can." 

Cody stepped into the box labeled "H".  It was an easy shot since it was the closet to the hoop and he moved to the next box.  He made that one, too, although he had doubts he would.  Basketball was not his forte.  He moved to the boxed marked "R" at the would-be free throw line.  Missed.  Damn.

Shay laughed as she quickly made the first two shots.  "Move it, bucko," she said with a grin.  "You're standing in my box."

"Um..." Cody's wicked mind thought of several things to do in her "box" but standing in it wasn't one of them.

"Quit fantasizing about my box and move it," she quipped, laughing wickedly.

Cody stepped away, grinning like a madman.  "They forgot to mention you read minds."

Shay laughed as she took her shot.  "No can do, Cody.  Men just can't hide lustful thoughts like women can."  

"Good shot," he said as the ball circled the rim and fell through.

Shay moved to the next box.  "Thanks."

Cody was busy thinking of something to distract her or she was sure to beat him.  "You ride Donovan's horse yet?"

She let out a startled cry and released the ball haphazardly and it flew over the backboard.  She picked up the ball as it bounced back toward her and threw it roughly at Cody.  "Cheater."

He grinned wickedly.  "So, is that a yes or a no?" 

"It's a 'none-of-your-business'.  Take your shot."

He aimed.  "That's a yes, then."  He threw.  He missed.

"Ha!  You keep fishing, Cody.  Be careful your curiosity doesn't crawl up and bite your ass off."  She made her two remaining shots with ease.  "And that, my dear compu-geek, is game."  She shoved the ball into his chest and walked away.

Cody watched her disappear around the corner.  "Game, Agent Renquist.  And this compu-geek is now richer for it."  

He flipped open his cell phone and dialed.  "Alex?  Bet's closed and I won."


	7. Meeting D.J.

Chapter Seven

It was nearly six p.m. before he returned to the nest.  Christ, that new Associate Attorney General, Jason Jeffries, was a blowhard.  Not only did he _not_ have a clue about government defense, he was just an idiot, plain and simple.  How on earth he had been appointed to that position, Donovan could not even fathom.  

Burkholtz had warned him that Jeffries did not see the need for an undercover unit in the Justice Department when they had the FBI and the DEA to handle the majority of the cases.  Donovan spent the better part of the day convincing the moron that his team did have a place within the government spectrum of agencies.

Jeffries was still not one hundred percent convinced, but he had agreed to the budget requests Donovan had turned in to Director Burkholtz.  At least he didn't have to deal with the budget for a short time.

He unlocked the door to the nest and entered the large warehouse.  Only one vehicle remained in the parking lot.  Shay's Jaguar.  He found her asleep at her desk; her head lay on her arm.  The laptop was still on and a program open.  He looked over her shoulder to read what she'd been working on.

_It's been nearly a month since the rescue mission in Colombia.  Frank hasn't been the same since returning.  He snaps at everyone, especially Cody (okay, so that isn't anything new), for no reason.  It's hard to believe he could have fallen so hard for a woman he barely knew, but it seems he has.  Love is funny, they say.  Me, I say it's a cruel monster that eats the hearts out of good people._

He shook his head in disbelief.  Monica had actually thought he was in love?  The possibility had never entered his mind.  Thinking about his actions after Shay had disappeared, he supposed he had given the impression of a scorned lover.  Of course, they hadn't been lovers at that time.  And, since that time, he hadn't taken another lover.  She really had worked herself under his skin, hadn't she?  Last night was the best and most intense sex he had ever had.   He shrugged.  What does sex have to do with love?

Shay murmured in her sleep and moved her head just enough for it to slip off her arm and bang on the desk.  "Dammit," she moaned sleepily.

"That's what you get for falling asleep on the job."

"Sweet Jesus!" she cried, standing quickly to face him.  "You scared the hell out of me."

He laughed, cupping her face with his hands and kissed her quickly.  "Oh, by the way, I found your sandals."

"You did?" She asked when he moved his hands away.

He nodded and his eyes danced with mischief.  "They were under the couch."

"Did you bring them?" she asked as she moved into his embrace.

"No, I put them under the bed.  You can get them the next time you visit."  He moved to kiss her but was interrupted by the sound of a cell phone ringing.

She kissed him quickly.  "Hold that thought, Mister."  She flipped open the phone, "Hello?"  She pushed away from Frank as she listened to the caller and walked away from him.  "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can.  Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Is something wrong?"

"Maybe.  I have to go," she replied and headed for the door.

"Running again?"

Shay stopped before leaving the room and turned to face him.  It was time.  "Come with me."  

The statement was simple, but spoke volumes.  She was ready to tell him the truth of why she left all those months ago.  He moved toward her and took her outstretched hand and squeezed it gently.  "Nothing would please me more."

************

She paused before opening the door to her hotel room.  "Frank, promise me you'll give me time to explain everything before you judge me."

He frowned at her statement.  What could she possibly be hiding that she would think he would judge her?

She inserted the card key and opened the door.  The adjoining door to her father's room was closed and she moved ahead of Frank to peek into the crib.  D.J. wasn't there.  He must be in her father's room.  She knocked softly on the adjoining door before turning to Frank.  "There's someone you need to meet."

"What the hell?!" he asked loudly when the door opened to reveal Jake holding an infant.

"Whoa!  Wait a minute, Frank," Jake pleaded as he backed away into Thomas' room.  "It isn't what it looks like."

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Shay demanded.

"I came by to see D.J. and Thomas was having a hard time of it, so I thought I'd give him a break," Jake stated, bouncing D.J. in an attempt to quiet his unending sobs.

"Give him to me," Shay demanded.  "What's the matter with you men?"  She wiped the drool from D.J.'s chin with his undershirt and walked over to the refrigerator.  "He's teething, you goofball."  

"Oh," Jake said as he watched her take a teething ring from the freezer and held it to the baby's mouth.  D.J. grabbed the ring with both hands and chewed on the cold plastic happily.  

Frank took note of the dark complexion and hair color of the baby.  "Is he yours?" he asked Jake.

Jake's eyes widened, but was speechless. He realized just how stupid jealousy could make the most intelligent person.

"D.J.'s six months old, Frank," Shay replied.  Annoyance dripped from her voice, she couldn't believe he would accuse Jake of fathering her child.  "Do the math."

Frank's mind worked quickly.  Shay would have been about two months pregnant when they "rescued" her.  She was with Espinosa for four months.  

"Yes," she said, confirming his thoughts.  "He is Jorge's son."  She sat solemnly on the bed, holding her son.  She smoothed his ruffled hair as she looked up at Jake.  "Thanks for giving Dad a break."

"No problem," he replied as he bent to kiss D.J.'s head and told him, "See you tomorrow, kiddo."  He kissed Shay on the cheek before standing to face Frank.

"He's my godson, Frank," he admitted, moving closer to his boss.  He leaned close and whispered, "Hurt her, and I'll kill you myself."

Donovan arched a brow and whispered, "Don't make threats you aren't prepared to carry out."

Jake backed away in stance only.  He meant what he said.  He respected and cared for his boss, but Shay had become like a sister to him.  Since the day he found out she was pregnant, he had become increasingly protective of her, even though they lived miles apart.  He did not care who he would have to fight to take care of her now.  "Oh, trust me.  That is one promise I won't have trouble keeping."  He nodded curtly and left the room.

Shay took a moment to change D.J.'s soiled undershirt for a clean one.  "What say, little man?  Do you need a changing?"  She checked his diaper and found him dry.  "Nope, guess Jake changed you."  

She cleaned her hands with a baby wipe before picking him up and walking over to Frank.  "D.J., this is Frank.  Don't mind the stupid look on his face, darling. He's really not such a bad sort."  

Donovan shook his head and reached for the boy.  

D.J. went willingly into the stranger's arms, curious about his mom's new friend.

"Hello, D.J.," he greeted warmly, hugging the child softly.  "He's beautiful, Shay."

"Thank you."

"He's what you've been so reluctant to tell me?"  He chuckled as D.J. grabbed his hand and promptly started to chew on his thumb.

"Sorry," Shay laughed.  "His gums are bothering him and he'll chew on anything for relief."

"No problem."  He moved over to the bed and sat down and placed D.J. on his lap.  "So, you were going to explain?"

Shay picked up a cloth from the dresser and retrieved the teething ring she had set aside earlier to change D.J.'s shirt.  She sat down next to Frank and gently pulled his hand from the baby's grasp.  When D.J. let out an annoyed cry, she cooed to him and wiped his chin before giving him his teething ring.  

"I left Colombia the way I did because I was confused and frightened," she began.  Her head was lowered as she cleaned the baby's slobber from Frank's hand.  When she looked up at him, he looked almost amused at what she was doing.  "Anyway, I wasn't thinking straight and Dad arranged it so that I could disappear long enough to decide what to do."

Frank merely nodded.  He could only imagine what she might have been feeling at that time.  Pregnant by a man she despised.

"It was stupid, to leave the way I did.  I don't know why or how, but in the couple days I knew you, I grew extremely...um...enamored with you.  It was easier to leave without really knowing you than to risk rejection once you found out I was pregnant.  Not to mention whose child it was."  

While his mother rambled, D.J. discovered a new toy, Donovan's facial hair.  The child decided it was quite a bit of fun to tug and pull at the short, rough hair.  It seemed to bother the man his mother was talking to, however.  He couldn't imagine why.  

"So, you went to France to decide what to do?" he asked, while trying to evade D.J.'s exploring fingers and not laugh while trying to have a serious conversation with Shay.

"Yes, and to wait for reassignment.  I was transferred to the FBI and assigned to the VCTF in Atlanta.  When it was discovered that I had become pregnant with a criminal's child while undercover, well...let's just say the reviews were not kind."  Shay lifted D.J. from Frank's lap onto her own.

"And, you were afraid I would judge you the same way," he supposed.  He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head to face him.

"Yes.  Much later, I was afraid you would reject me because I decided to keep him."  Unshed tears glistened in her eyes as she admitted her fears.  "Mostly, though, I think I was just afraid you would reject me.  Period."

Donovan groaned as he lowered his lips to hers.  "I think last night proved that rejecting you was the last thing on my mind."

His kiss was soft and warm and sent shivers through her entire body.  "Shhhh....just kiss me like that again," Shay urged.  

"Ahem."

They both looked up to see Thomas Renquist standing in the doorway of his room. 

Frank stood quickly, feeling somewhat like a high school boy who had been caught with his hand up the prom queen's dress.  "Um..."

"Save it, Donovan," Renquist insisted harshly.  "Although, I must admit it's better if you're kissing her.  That way, at least, you can't say anything stupid to set off her temper."

Shay laughed as she stood and handed the baby to his grandfather.  "Dad, I need to take Frank back to his car. "

"Okay, baby.  Call me if you decide to stay out all night."  He laughed heartily at the look of disbelief on Frank's face.  "Hey, she's not just my daughter, she's a grown woman."

"Dad, stop teasing him," Shay admonished.  "Be a good boy for Pappy," she instructed her son before kissing his pudgy cheek.  "See you later, Dad."  She took Frank's arm and ushered him from the room.

As they were walking down the hall toward the elevators, Frank asked, "What does D.J. stand for, anyway?"

Shay smiled as she pushed the "down" button.  "Donovan Jacob.  Oh, now, there's that eyebrow thing. You're going to wind up with a permanent goofy look if you keep that up."

"Donovan Jacob?"

Shay shrugged as she entered the elevator and pulled him in with her.  "Yes.  Donovan Jacob.  Jacob after his godfather; Donovan after some weirdo I fell head-over-heels for before D.J. was born."  

She pushed him into the corner as the elevator doors closed.  "Ever done it in an elevator?"  

"Yes, it isn't all that it's cracked up to be," he admitted as his mouth covered hers hungrily.  

Shay moaned throatily as she broke the kiss.  "You're just full of surprises, Agent Donovan," she said as she traced his lips with the tip of her finger.

"Sure," he grinned.  "I have my moments.  Sexual acts in public have their excitement level, but honestly I only have one desire at the moment."  He lowered his head to nuzzle her neck and nibble her earlobe.

"What's that?" she asked, winding her arms around his neck.

"To show you where your sandals are."  

The elevator doors opened and the sound of their combined laughter caused the older couple that was about to enter to hesitate.  Frank and Shay smiled at them as they exited the elevator.  The couple smiled back and the woman could be heard saying, "Remember when we couldn't keep our hands off each other like that?"

Frank looked down at Shay and winked.  

She winked back and pulled her hand from his grasp.  "Race you to the car!" 

To be continued...


	8. Playing Hooky

Chapter Eight

"Oh, so that's where they are," Shay yelled.

"Did you say something," Frank asked, entering the bedroom carrying a bottle of wine and two crystal wine glasses.  He laughed loudly seeing Shay laying face down and naked as the day she was born, hanging over the edge looking underneath the bed.

"My sandals.  You really did put them under the bed," she said, looking up with a grin.  She scrambled to a sitting position and took the two glasses he held out to her.  "Damn, you're sexy," she stated, her sky-blue eyes darkening with desire as her gazed drifted down his nude body, lingering on his semi-aroused member.

He grinned sexily as he poured the magenta liquid into each glass.  "Slide over, _mon cadeau_," he instructed after setting the bottle on the nightstand and taking the glasses from her.

A soft smile appeared on her face as she scooted over to give him room beside her and reached for the wine glass he offered.  "My gift" he had said.  She sighed happily, although she couldn't help wondering if he truly had feelings for her or if what they were sharing was pure animalistic lust.

Her thoughts turned briefly to her son and she decided she needed to know just where this was headed.  She didn't have time to waste on casual, however intense and satisfying, sex.  "_Vous parlez le français? Dites-moi que vous ne pouvez pas vivre sans moi._"  

Frank sat on the edge of the bed, turning enough to face her.  Just exactly how did he feel about her?  She had never left his thoughts during those thirteen months she had disappeared and when she waltzed back into his life, he felt as though he'd been punched drunk from the realization of just how much he had wanted her.  Having chalked it up to wanting something you couldn't have, he ignored the feelings of jealousy and possessiveness that had reared its head whenever she whispered to Jake or joked with Cody.  He wanted her, yes, all of her, he realized.  For his eyes only.  Forever.

He looked into her eyes, which gazed earnestly at him.  She was as afraid of what he would say as much as she was anxious to hear his answer.  He slowly lifted his glass and touched its rim to hers.  "_Vous êtes l'air que je respire, mon amour._"  He watched as the apprehension slipped from her beautiful features and an exquisite smile formed on her lips.

Shay's smiled faded briefly as she brought the glass up to her lips just as Frank decided to venture further onto the bed causing the wine in her glass to slosh over the rim and trickle down her chin, dribbling droplets onto her breasts and forming a tiny pool in her navel.

He took the glass from her hand and set it on the nightstand beside his glass.  Pushing her gently back into the  pillow, he kissed her deeply before following the trail the wine had left.  Licking and sucking seductively, his lips and tongue traveled the silky trail of skin under her chin; pausing to tantalize the soft hollow of her throat, eliciting a soft moan from Shay.  When his lips closed over an already hardened nipple, Shay whimpered her pleasure and wound her fingers in his short hair.

His lips slowly traveled the valley between her breasts to suckle the wine from her neglected breast.  Devilishly he took the hardened nub between his teeth and bit gently causing her to cry out in delight before he moved downward to erotically lick the wine from her navel, making her squirm beneath him.

"_Dites que vous êtes les miens, mon bien-aimé_," he demanded huskily.

His words barely registered at first.  He had said something similar the previous night.  This time instead of staking claim to her, he was demanding she declare his claim as truth.  "Say you are mine, my beloved," he just demanded.  Shay was losing herself within the rapturous feel of his mouth and tongue as they worked their magic further south, finding the sweet trigger of her bliss.

_"Un cadeau pour seulement vous, mon tigre chéri_," she cried softly as she shuddered uncontrollably under his skillful ministrations.

************

Shay stood unmoving under the streaming hot water of the shower, allowing it to massage and sooth her muscles.  She sighed as the hot water worked its magic and a stray thought crept into her mind that if Frank maintained this level of sexual prowess, he would put her into an early grave.  The man was insatiable.  Not that she minded, she just hadn't been aware that a man could go for such lengths of time, or that her body could be bent in so many different ways.  Somehow, she had the feeling he still had a few surprises up his sleeve for her.

A knock on the glass door of the shower drew her attention from her steamy thoughts of Frank Donovan's sexual ability.  

"Want some company?" she heard him ask over the noise of the shower.  His voice held a mixture of amusement and eroticism.  They had hardly slept and here he was, raring to go.  "Sure, Tiger," she heard herself responding in spite of her earlier thoughts.

He opened the door slowly and stepped inside the large shower.  His eyes darkened instantly to the sight of Shay's body, slick and wet, her hair was plastered to the sides of her face and partially covered her breasts.  He felt the sweet ache of desire tighten his groin as he edged closer to her.  

Shay backed up against the slick rose-colored tiles as he advanced toward her.  The tiles were cool against her heated backside and caused her to shudder.  His look was predatory, hungry and she felt her body turn liquid under his intense gaze.  He stepped closer, the spray of the shower beating against the firm muscles of his chest.  He placed his hands flat on the tile on either side of her head and pressed the full length of his hard body against her soft curves.  

"Tiger," she moaned her pet name for him as she felt the hardness of his erection press against the soft moistness at the juncture of her thighs.  

His response was a low growl that emanated from deep in his chest as he bit the soft skin of her shoulder.  He slowly ran a hand from her shoulder downward, pausing to knead her breast and tease the hardened nipple with his thumb.  Shay instinctively parted her legs, allowing him access to her center that throbbed incessantly, begging for the feel of him.  Any part of him; it did not matter as long as he satisfied the exquisite ache at her very center.

"This is madness," she whimpered as he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, one hand gripping his shoulder, the other holding onto the towel rod beside her for dear life as he pressed her back into the tiles, thrusting himself deep within her slick opening.

"There's only one cure for this madness," he growled, driving forcefully inward, eliciting a scream of delight from his mate.  She whimpered when he pulled himself completely from her tight sheath and grinned with wicked excitement as he plunged himself deep inside.  

Shay let go of the towel rod and clutched his shoulders wildly, digging her nails into his taught muscles.  The feel of the hot water spraying her already heated skin, Frank's dominating, primal lust and her own overwhelming passion made her head spin.  When he dipped his head to take one of her nipples into his mouth, biting the hardened pebble none too gently, Shay cried out her pleasure and shuddered wildly within the circle of his arms.

She looked at him from under lids heavy with passion, his features contorting with each savage thrust.  His chocolate eyes locked onto hers as he climaxed and moaned her name before his mouth ground against hers in a demanding kiss.  

He lowered her gently and collapsed against her.  She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly.  "You okay, Tiger?" she asked after a few moments and he made no attempt to move.

He only nodded, still too worn out to speak.

She smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his neck.  "When we get out of the shower, I'm calling the boss to tell him I can't possibly come in to work today."

Frank chuckled loudly against her shoulder.  "Damn good idea.  I think I will, too."

************

Laughter engulfed him as he watched Shay on the small horse that rocked from the tightly wound spring that spiraled into the ground at the park that was a few blocks from her hotel.  Holding D.J. on his lap, he watched as the child's mother played, carefree, and undaunted by the stress that had plagued her over the last year.  

  
"Just between you and me, Donovan Jacob," Frank said, ruffling the child's hair, "your mom may be a bit of a child at heart, but that's part of her charm."

D.J. stared at his mom's new friend before smiling knowingly.  He had learned in his short life that adults thought babies were not very aware of their surroundings or the ways of the world.  He, however, knew differently.  Having watched his mother's change over the past week, he knew this was the happiest he had ever seen her.  Something about the man who was holding him made his mom very happy, so D.J. decided that he liked this man with the fuzzy stuff on his face very much.  To prove that point, he threw up all over the man's shirt.

Frank's loud gasp of concern drew Shay's attention to the park bench where Frank sat with D.J.  She could see that the baby had "oops'd", as Thomas called it when D.J. had an accident, and worried how Frank would react.  She headed toward the bench quickly.

"What was that all about, Donovan Jacob?" he asked, good-naturedly.  He reached into the diaper bag and pulled out a cloth diaper and wiped D.J.'s mouth and chin.  He looked up when Shay's hand closed around his and took the cloth from his hand.

She raised an amused brow as she wiped the mess from Frank's shirt.  "Well, it seems D.J. approves of you, Agent Donovan.  He only pukes on people he loves," she said, smiling.  She breathed a sigh of relief when Frank returned her smile, a bright smile that reached his eyes.

Frank laughed at that thought.  "Well, then I'll know he worships the ground I walk on the first time he squirts me when I change his diaper."

The thought of Frank Donovan not only changing poopy diapers, but getting whizzed on by the baby made Shay break out in a fit of laughter, causing her to sink to her knees.

Her laughter was contagious and he joined in willingly.  He offered his free hand to Shay to help her off the ground before he placed D.J. in his stroller.  "Come on, Mom, we better get D.J. home."

---------

mon cadeau  =my gift

Vous parlez le français ? Dites-moi que vous ne pouvez pas vivre sans moi. =You speak French?  Tell me you can't live without me.

Vous êtes l'air que je respire, mon amour. =You are the air I breathe, my love

Dites que vous êtes les miens, mon bien-aimé =say you are mine, my beloved

Un cadeau pour seulement vous, mon tigre chéri =a gift for only you, my darling tiger


	9. Houses, Hotels and Hospitals

Chapter Nine

Donovan stood in the doorway of his office watching his team.  A new assignment had been delivered; Illegal gun running.  Jake, Alex and Cody were digging into the information on the suspects while Shay was creating profiles for Jake and Alex to go under cover.   

After they had returned to the hotel yesterday, he and Shay had left D.J. with Thomas to go check out some houses that the realtor Thomas hired suggested.  They were all large houses and Shay had commented that if her dad was going to live with her most of the time, there had to be a lot of space between them. 

"Why live with him?" he asked, as they toured the last of the houses.  

"He's my father.  We're all we've got," she stated quickly, opening the large walk-in closet of the master bedroom.

"You have me now," he reminded her, following her into the closet and pulling her into a crushing embrace.

"Do I?" she asked playfully as her hands traveled down his back to squeeze the firm muscles of his buttocks.

"You know you do.  I think you've known it since the first moment we met," he replied huskily.  

Shay laughed.  "Oh yeah, I think you just got really hot seeing a chick bound and gagged."

He grinned wickedly.  "It does give me ideas," he murmured before his lips descended to hers. 

It was at that moment that the realtor decided to venture into the bedroom looking for them.  "Oh, I...uh..." she stammered.

Shay had laughed and gave his butt another squeeze before pulling away from him and said, "Silk scarves and stiletto heels later, tiger."  

The realtor had turned beet red.  Shay was unpredictable; it was a side of her he enjoyed.  

It was at that moment that Shay turned in her chair and gazed up at his office.  She toyed with the scarf she had worn tied around her neck and winked.  He almost groaned aloud when he felt the tightening in his loins.  He gestured with his head for her to come to his office.

"You rang, sir?" she joked as she entered the room and sat down at his desk.

"Have you thought any more about what we discussed yesterday?" he asked.

"Working together? Yes, it kept me up all night," she admitted, that and missing the feel of his arms around her.  "You still think we should give it a try?  That our relationship won't interfere?"

"Yes, I know we can make it work," he said, assuredly.

"What about Burkholtz?  Did you talk to her?"

"Yes.  Deirdre is a little apprehensive about it, but confident that we won't let our personal feelings jeopardize our work here."

"What about the team? Are you going to tell them?" she asked as she stood and moved to the window.

He watched her staring out the window, watching the team below.  "You honestly think they haven't figured it out?"

Shay nodded and turned back to face him.  "I suppose they have."

"Hell," he said, grinning, "they probably placed bets on how long it would take us to get together."

Shay couldn't help laughing.  "Wanna bet who won that bet?"

"Jake," he guessed.

She laughed at him as she crossed the room.  "You'd lose, Mister," she said with a wink.  "Cody."  She tugged on one of his ear lobes and leaned down to kiss him when they heard Cody's voice over the intercom.  

"Hey, Boss.  Is Shay up there?"

"Yes."

"Shay?" Cody asked.

"She's already on her way down to you," Donovan answered.

"You better come down, too.  Something's wrong with her father."  

Donovan was already out the door by the time Cody finished his statement.

"Shay...it's Renquist...he's calling from CCH," Cody informed, holding the phone out to her.

She took the phone from Cody with trembling fingers.  Something must be terribly wrong with D.J. for her father to take him directly to the hospital without calling her.  She placed the receiver to her ear, "Hello?"

"Shay?  Shay?"  

Shay gasped audibly.  She had never heard such desperation and fear in her father's voice.  "Daddy?  I'm here, Dad.  What's going on?"

"I...I'm so sorry, baby.  I was hit from behind...I didn't see them."

"Daddy?  Are you okay?"  

Donovan listened as the fear crept into her voice.  She had truly grown close to her father over the past thirteen months.  

"I'll be all right; just a concussion.  Honey, he's gone," he said through the gut wrenching sobs that overtook him.   "When I woke...he was gone." 

Shay dropped the phone and a hand flew to her mouth as a grief-stricken cry escaped her throat and her face twisted in anguished horror as reality hit.  Her son!  Her beautiful baby boy!  Someone stole her son!  Her legs gave way beneath her and she slumped to the floor, sitting cross-legged, hugging her arms around herself, rocking back and forth, her body wracked with uncontrollable sobs through which she cried out the name of her son,  "D.J. no no no no D.J. no no no" over and over again.

Jake knelt beside her, taking her into his arms.  "Shay, what is it?" 

"Who's D.J.?" Alex asked, kneeling behind Shay, comfortingly rubbing her back.

"My godson," Jake whispered, looking up at Alex.  "Shay's son."

"Son?" Alex and Cody exclaimed in unison.

Donovan picked up the phone Shay had dropped.   More than anything, he wanted to be where Jake was, comforting Shay in her time of need.  First he needed to know what was going on; what had her so upset.  "Tom, what the hell is happening?"

"I was attacked in Shay's hotel room.  D.J.'s been kidnapped!  How is she, Frank?"  

"She's devastated, Tom.  I'll get back to you as soon as I know something."  He tossed the phone to Cody and knelt down, placing a hand on Jake's shoulder.  Jake turned slightly and released his hold on Shay, who glanced up through the strands of hair that hung in her face.  She reached out instinctively for Donovan and clung to him for support when he pulled her into his embrace.  "Jake, bring the car around.  D.J. was kidnapped from Shay's hotel."

"Wha...what?!"  The thought that he had just seen him mere hours ago crept into Jake's thoughts.  They had played with some musical toys that Jake had brought to D.J.  Now he was gone?  Missing?

"Now, Jake!" Donovan commanded.  He knew Jake was suffering from the news.  Dammit, so was he!  Shay's son, an extension of the woman he held protectively in his arms, had grown to mean a great deal to him.  Giving in to emotions would not help find the baby, and finding him was the only thing that mattered at the moment.

Jake nodded and hurried to his task, with Cody and Alex trailing close behind him.

"Come on, Shay," Frank encouraged soothingly, as he stood and pulled her up with him.  "We have work to do and you need to be strong if you're going to help find your son."

She nodded, although her tears did not stop, and she allowed him to guide her to the door and the waiting SUV.  He helped her into the rear seat beside Cody and climbed in next to her.  "Let's go, Jake," he ordered and strapped himself in with the seatbelt before reaching over to do the same for Shay.  

Alex reached back from the front passenger seat and patted Shay's knee in a gesture of comfort.  "Hang in there, Shay."

Donovan watched as she nodded absently, not really hearing the words Alex spoke.  Her eyes were glazed and unseeing, her face was pale and he feared she was heading for a breakdown.  He reached over to take her hand but she snatched it away and wrapped her arms around herself in a severe hug.  

Dun...dun...dun....


	10. The Past Returns To Haunt You

Just a little note:  First, thank you all for the wonderful reviews!  Second, if any of this is a bit confusing (ie. "Larissa" or who the kidnapper is in relation to Shay and Frank) please read "A Shock to the System" http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=734434

Thanks again!!!

Chapter Ten

Stepping off the elevator on the fifth floor, they were immediately met with hotel security.  "Let them through," a voice yelled from further down the hall.  

"Hello, Frank," the young, dark, bald agent greeted him.

"Pete," Donovan nodded as he guided Shay into the room with his hand at the small of her back.  "Find anything," he asked, motioning for Alex, Jake and Cody to spread out.

"Sure," he said, frowning.  "Prints all over the place, but we've yet to determine who they belong to.  There is this..." he said as his latex gloved hand produced a videotape labeled "To Larissa".  "It was found in the baby's crib."

He felt Shay's shoulder's slump when Pete said the words "baby's crib" and he unconsciously put his arm around her waist to steady her.  "Play it," he instructed, tightening his grip on Shay in a form of support.

When the video played, it panned the very room they stood in, and paused on the prone form on Thomas Renquist laying on the floor, a steady stream of blood running from the gash at the back of his head.  

"Daddy," Shay cried softly as she gasped and bit the knuckle of her right hand.  

They watched as the camera filmed unsteadily when the person holding it set it on the dresser and aimed it in the direction of the bed.  They caught a glimpse of someone's hip as they walked by the lens to the far side of the room.  Several seconds passed before that person returned and sat on the edge of the bed in clear view of the taping camera.  He was a handsome, Hispanic man, and all too familiar to the both of them.  He was the one man who would use the name Larissa, and he was supposed to be dead.

Donovan let go of Shay as she slumped down on the bed and sat down beside her.  She was shaking her head and repeating the words "it can't be, it can't be."    

"D.J.!" she called and reached for the screen when the baby was brought down onto the man's lap.  

"It took me a long time to find you after I discovered you were with child, _querida_," he said, hugging the frightened child to him.  "I met with the doctor in Bucaramanga that diagnosed your condition.  You did not think you could keep my son from me, did you?"

"But...you're dead," Shay said breathily and took Frank's hand.  He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"You have given me a beautiful son, _cara_.  Even if you are a lying _puta_, I do have to thank you for that," he admitted with a sardonic grin.  "Now," he said, talking to the baby, taking one of his pudgy arms and waving it at the camera, "say goodbye to your _madre_ because she will never see you again."  

Shay heard the frightened cry of her son as the video stopped and the screen turned to black and she continued to stare at it.  "This isn't happening," she said aloud, sure her words were the truth.  How could it be happening?  How could God allow that man to steal her child away?  Her arms ached with the need to hold him and her heart ached from missing him.  No, surely God would not be that cruel.

"We'll get him back, Shay," Donovan whispered as he pulled her into a comforting embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"He's all alone, Frank, with a stranger.  He must be so frightened," she cried as she clutched his shoulder.

Frank almost groaned with the force of Shay's grip on his shoulder.   "He's your son, Shay, remember that.  He may be an infant, but he has your spirit.  He knows his mother will come for him."

She looked up into his eyes and saw his own pain, his own grief, and still he found it within himself to think only of her.  She placed a gentle palm on his cheek.  "I love you," she whispered.  

Frank covered the hand on his cheek with his own and smiled.  "We'll talk about that later, _mon cadeau_," he assured her before he pressed his lips to her forehead.

Alex, Jake and Cody watched the display of affection between their boss and new teammate.  None were too surprised with the realization that the relationship had progressed beyond a sexual affair.  

************

Ten days had gone by without any success in tracking Espinosa.  Too much time had passed between the time when Thomas had been attacked and when he was able to contact Shay.  Espinosa managed to slip out of the country undetected.

"Cody, anything?" Donovan asked, descending the stairs from his office at the same time the outside door slammed.  They had been working nonstop, checking out leads, hits from the internet and survey photos from the satellite Donovan and Thomas Renquist managed to have retasked over Colombia.  In the meantime, he had barely a chance to see Shay or talk to her.  

He was shocked when he saw her walk into the room; her father was holding her at the waist.  She looked exhausted, dark circles outlined her eyes and she was beginning to look emaciated.   She refused to eat and sleep was elusive.

"What are you doing here," Donovan asked as he moved to her side to take her hand.  "You're not looking too healthy."

"Damn my health," she swore vehemently.  "My child is missing and what has anyone done?  Nothing!  A big fat fucking zero!"  She screamed and pulled her hand from his to pummel his chest.

"Shay, calm down," Jake pleaded, watching Donovan catch her fists and pull her within the confines of his arms.

She tried to push away but Frank would not let loose and she went limp in his arms.  He pulled a chair out, sat her down and kneeled before her.  "Shay, you know we're doing our best."

Shay nodded and hung her head.  "I just can't believe we can't find him.  I miss him so much, Frank."  She snaked her arms around his neck and held him fiercely.  

"Yes.  But if you keep going the way you have been, he won't have a mother to come back to."  He unwound her arms from his neck and pulled back enough to look her in the eye.  "Now, you are going to go with Alex into the break room and you're going to eat something."

Shay began to protest but was cut off.

"And if Alex tells me you won't eat, I'll come in there and force it down your throat."  He watched as an angry glint formed in her eye.  He wanted to smile; it was the first sign of life he'd seen in them since D.J. had been taken.

"Try it and you'll loose a hand," she threatened.

He did smile then.  "Give it your best shot, woman."

He helped her stand and watched as she walked off with Alex.   She turned slightly, "If you ever call me woman again, you'll lose more than a hand."  

"That's my girl," he said under his breath.  Maybe if he kept her angry enough she would get her fighting spirit back.

"Thanks, Frank.  She just won't listen," Thomas said from his position behind Cody.  He was checking over the most recent satellite photos.

"Maybe we should rethink this," Donovan suggested, reading the printouts from the international wiretaps.  Nothing.  "We've been going on the assumption that he would return to Colombia because he lived there.  Jesus.  What else do we have on him?"

Jake read down the profile.  "Nothing that would suggest..."

"What?" Donovan asked, coming up behind Jake and looking over his shoulder.  

"Jesus, how'd we miss this?  An Aunt in Nicaragua." Jake pointed to the monitor.

"Son of a bitch," Thomas hissed.

Donovan picked up the phone.  "Retask satellite 12° 10' N 86° 15' W.  Authorization delta zero eight six delta."

Meanwhile Thomas called his contacts within the CIA to check out the Aunt's last known location and now they were back to waiting for information.

************

"Aunt Emilita! Is there no way for you to shut him up?" Jorge screamed.  He sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper.  The child had been screaming nonstop for days.  It was enough to drive a saint to commit murder.  That child definitely had his mother's lungs.

D.J. listened as the strange woman cooed to him, but his cries did not stop.  He missed his mother and his grandfather.  He knew that if he was not to be with either of them, then he should be with Jake, his godfather.  He loved Jake.  Jake always knew how to make him feel better.  Well, except for the teething problem.  

Furthermore, there was the new man with the fuzzy stuff on his face.  Mommy called him Tiger.  D.J. thought that was a funny name, but Mommy was always a bit funny when she was around that man.  

He kicked at the woman who was changing his diaper and hoped his mommy would come for him soon.

************

"Managua, Nicaragua," Cody said interrupting the quiet of the nest.  He handed the photographs that he printed out from the email he had just received from Thomas' CIA contact and handed them to Donovan.

The first photograph showed a small, rundown house.  The second, a wide-angle view of the village the house resided.  The third showed Espinosa exiting the house.  So, he was there.  The fourth showed an elderly, portly Hispanic woman with whitish-gray hair holding an infant.  The fifth was a close-up shot of the infant. There was no mistaking the child.  It was definitely D.J.  He had the same sky-blue eyes as his mother.

"When do we leave?" Jake asked while he rifled through the second set of printouts Cody had handed him.

"Leave for where?" Shay wondered as she entered the room from the gym with Alex trailing behind her.  She and Alex had been giving the punching bag a workout. 

Donovan had insisted Alex shadow Shay's every movement, day and night for the past forty-eight hours.  Alex had managed to put color back in Shay's cheeks and her face no longer bore that sunken look she had carried after D.J.'s kidnapping.

"Nicaragua," Cody informed her and regretted opening his mouth when Donovan shot him an evil look.  Apparently the boss didn't want her going.

Donovan handed Shay the photographs and watched her face light up when she saw her son.  She looked up at Frank with eyes that shone from unshed tears.  "You found him."  She threw her arms around him in a fierce hug.

"Yes, _mon cadeau,_ and now it's time for Jake and me to reclaim him," he whispered in her ear.  

Shay pushed away from him.  "I'm going, Frank."

"No, Shay.  It will be easier if it's just the two of us," he insisted.

Alex, Jake and Cody felt an argument coming on and silently left the room to give them privacy to yell, scream and shout at each other, if they so desired.


	11. The Call

Chapter Eleven

"He's my son!  How dare you even think to keep me from going?" she demanded.  Both her hands were fisted and rested on her hips.  "You've got some nerve, Agent Donovan!"

He shook his head against her stubbornness.  "You conveniently forget who runs this unit, Agent Renquist."  

He was using the "boss voice" and it grated against her nerves.  "Yes, you run this unit, but you do not run me," she retorted.  "The fact remains that he is my son and I damned well WILL go to Nicaragua to get him back.  No one, not you, not Dad, not God himself will keep me from doing just that."

Donovan was not sure how to respond to that.  He wanted the old Shay back, the Shay with the fighting spirit, the Shay that never took no for an answer.  Well, here she was, back and with the attitude from hell.  He knew that if she were not included in the rescue, she would board a plane to Nicaragua and go alone.  

"Well, Tiger?  What's it gonna be?" she demanded.  She stepped closer to him, not quite within arm's reach.

"You shouldn't call me that at work," he reminded her, trying to avoid her question.

"They left us alone, or didn't your keen sense of awareness notice that?" she wisecracked.  

He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing.  They both reached for their cell phones at the same time.  His caller ID displayed the name of his military contact that would be making the teams travel arrangements to Nicaragua.  

"I need to take this," he informed her as he pressed the button on his phone.  "Donovan."

Meanwhile, Shay's phone also registered an incoming call.  When she saw where the call was coming from she forgot about her argument with Frank.  The display showed no name, but the call was international.  "He-hello?"

"_Hola_, _Querida_.  Be careful how you answer, you do not want to alarm anyone unnecessarily."

She understood too well what he meant.  "Yes, it's nice to hear from you," she replied with a false sweetness.

"Very good, _Querida_.  I have a proposition for you.  You come back to Bucamaranga, promise to be mine forever and you will be with your son again.  We will be a family, _Querida_."

Shay could not answer.  She knew she should tell him to go to hell, but her need to be with her son was starting to overtake her common sense.  

"Should I take your silence as a yes?" he asked.

This time she didn't hesitate.  "Yes."

"I am leaving this day and will meet you at the cottage."

The line went dead.  She slowly closed her phone and turned to see Frank watching her.  His eyes softened and she had the feeling he was not going to fight with her any longer.  She sighed heavily and cast her look downward.  Lying to him would be one of the hardest things she had ever done.  Leaving him would definitely be the hardest.  Shay was damning herself into a life of servitude, but knew she would willingly give up her life to be with her son.  She only prayed Frank would one day forgive her for her deceit.

"Frank, before this tears us apart, go...go to Nicaragua and bring my son back to me."  A single tear fell from the corner of her eye and slid down her cheek.

He nodded as he approached her and held her by the shoulders.  "It will be better this way, Shay.  And we'll be back before you know it."

She fell into his embrace.  The knowledge that this was the last time he would hold her in his arms caused her to sob uncontrollably.  She was sure he would think it was over her son, and it partially was, but knowing she would never see Frank Donovan again was what pushed her over the edge. 

************

"I don't get it," Jake commented, looking around the empty room.

"No, Jake, there's nothing _to_ get."  Donovan ran a hand through his hair as he walked through the empty rooms of the house that belonged to Espinosa's Aunt.  It was completely empty, as if no one had lived there in years.

"Yeah," Jake agreed.  He was none too thrilled with the prospect of returning to Chicago and having to inform Shay that Espinosa had slipped through their fingers.  Although he was not a mind reader, he was sure Frank was thinking the same thing.  

Donovan strode from the house and straight to the Nicaraguan officer that had been in charge of surveillance.  "Major Pinella, how in the hell did an entire family slip under your nose?" He demanded loudly.  The urge to grab the man by his shirt collar and beat him senseless was hard to fight off, however, he let the anger wash over and through him instead of taking it out on the poor imbecile that stood before him.

"Agent Donovan, I assure you, my team has not left their assigned posts," the short, stout man replied nervously.  

"Then how do you explain that the entire household, and I'm not talking just people here, is gone?" he asked impatiently.

"I can not explain, sir."

Frank turned his back on the man and came face to face with Jake.  "Come on, Jake.  We'll start talking to the neighbors and see if they know anything."  

Jake nodded and trailed after his boss.  They spoke to as many people as they could find, but no one knew anything.  More than likely, no one would tell them if they did know and Jake watched as Frank's frustration grew.  

"Frank, make the call," Jake prodded gently.

Donovan nodded and flipped open his cell phone and dialed Shay.  The phone rang until the voice mail answered.  He disconnected the line and called the nest.  

"Snake emporium, don't worry, we don't bite."

"Dammit Cody, be serious for once in your life," Donovan ordered sternly.

"Sorry, Boss.  How'd it go?  How's D.J.?"

Donovan ignored the question.  "Is Shay there?"

"No, why?"

"She's not answering her cell," he explained.  "I'll give Thomas a call."

"Wait!  He just walked in."

"Frank?  How'd it go?" Thomas asked worriedly.

"Not good, Tom.  Espinosa cleared out before we got here.  Have you seen Shay? She's not answering her phone."

"That's why I'm here, Frank.  I can't find her.  She never came back to the hotel yesterday.  All of her things, including her cell phone, are in her hotel room.  I'm very worried."

Frank was silent for a moment; his mind was racing as his brain tried to form a picture from the scattered pieces of the puzzle he could see.  "Are any of D.J.'s things missing from the hotel, Tom?"

"I...I don't know.  I didn't check through them too closely," he admitted.

"If I'm right," Donovan began, "it explains why Shay gave up the fight to come to Nicaragua so easily."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...your daughter has made a deal with the devil."  He flipped the phone closed, cutting off further conversation.  

"You honestly think Shay is with Espinosa?" Jake asked.

Frank's nodded curtly.  How could she?  How could she just leave without saying anything?  How could she not trust him to help her?  Damn her to hell!  If this was all their relationship was worth, then she could have her life with Espinosa.  

His mind raged against his heart and his blood pressure grew as he battled within himself.  His heart assured him that Shay loved him; after all, she said the words.  He had not acted on those words, had not repeated them back to her.  Was it because he was not in love with her, or was it just that he was afraid to admit the truth?  That he truly did love her.  His heart further assured him that Shay would not betray him without just cause.  In her mind, she was doing what she had to in order to be with her child.  

Everything was an assumption.  There was only one person who could confirm or deny anything and he had to find her.   He flipped open the phone again and punched the numbers.

"Find her, Cody," he demanded and shut the phone.

Back in Chicago, a dumbfounded Cody began to work his magic on the keyboard.

~wonders if she should stop here and leave the rest to the imaginations of the readers???~


	12. A Friend in Deed

Chapter Twelve

Easing up on the gas pedal, Shay brought the rental car to a stop in front of a small store.  Bucamaranga.  She never thought she would see this place again.  Moving slowly, she exited the vehicle was overcome with a sudden wave of nausea.  The past couple weeks of neglecting her health on top of not having eaten for the past forty-eight hours was taking its toll on her.  Her vision blurred and grew dark; she felt herself falling forward and her last conscious thought was that maybe, just maybe, when she woke the nightmare would be over.

"_Senorita_ Dumas?" a woman's voice called to her through the thick fog in her brain.  She felt a light tap on her cheek and blinked her heavy eyelids.  "Carlita?" she asked, focusing on the young Hispanic woman kneeling beside her.

"_Si_.  Are you alright?" 

"I'm sure I will be, Carlita."  She smiled warmly at the young nurse who had taken such great care of Frank after they had finally gotten him to safety.  Shay sat up slowly, with Carlita's help.  "Carlita, you must promise me...if anyone comes looking for me, you have not seen me.  Do you understand?"

"No, _Senorita_, I do not.  I remember when you left; how devastated that handsome _Señor_ Donovan seemed," she replied.  "Now it is as if you are running away again."

"Oh, Carlita.  I wish I could explain, but there is no time.  The people who come looking for me will probably be Mr. Donovan and Mr. Shaw.   They can't find me; my son's life is at stake, Carlita."

The desperation in Shay's voice seemed to register to Carlita.  She nodded her understanding and promised she would keep silent.  

Shay hugged her, thanked her and left her abruptly to run into the small store she had stopped in front of.  She quickly purchased a few personal belongings, a couple changes of clothes and some odds and ends for D.J.  Carlita was nowhere in sight when she returned to the vehicle.

She drove the rental through the winding dirt roads that led to the cottage Jorge had mentioned.  He had taken her there often during the four months she had spent with him.  Shay knew Jorge would not let her off easy; he would demand her body as part of the deal.  Her stomach rolled in disgust thinking about his touch and the heavy weight of his body on hers.  The wave of nausea was too much for her to handle.  She slammed down on the brakes and pushed open the door; hanging her head out of the opening, she retched violently.

************

"Where is she, Cody?" Donovan demanded as he held the telephone in a death grip.  

"The one place you'd never think to look," Cody replied.

"And just where is _that_?" he asked, clearly frustrated.  He paced the hotel room as far as the telephone cord would allow.

"Where we've already looked," Cody informed his boss.

"Bucamaranga," both Donovan and Cody said at the same time.

"_Si, Señor_," Cody replied in his fake Spanish accent.

************

"Welcome, _Querida_," Jorge greeted, helping Shay as she stepped out of the vehicle.  

Shay sighed heavily.  "Let's not pretend we're anything more than what we are, Jorge."  Defiant sky-blue eyes glared at her former lover.  "I am here for one reason only...D.J."

He took Shay by the arm and squeezed firmly.  "You will call him Richardo, after my father," Jorge insisted.

"Never!" she hissed.  "His name is Donovan Jacob and you will not take his name away from him."

Jorge removed his hand from her arm and grasped her by the hair and slammed her face down onto the hood of the car.  "Get one thing perfectly clear, _Larissa_, your life is worth nothing to me and I will lose no sleep over sending your dead body back to your father and that man you've been keeping company with."

Shay whimpered quietly at the mere mention of Frank and her eyes filled with tears.  How she loved him, his walk, the sound of his voice, his quirky mannerisms, especially how thick his accent became when his passion rose.  And how he must hate her for sending him on a wild goose chase when she knew perfectly well where Jorge would be.  

He pulled her up by the roots of her hair to face him and looked into a face defeated.  No, the spunky agent was gone; replaced with a whipped shell of a being.  He knew he would have no trouble controlling her now.  "Your hair...I do not like this color.  You will change it, yes?"

Shay nodded.  "May I see my son now?"

Jorge smiled silkily.  "Yes, _Querida_.  He will be most happy to see you."

************

He saw her instantly, through the bars of his crib.  He gurgled a happy greeting to her.  How sad she looked, he thought.  Her eyes were leaking even though she smiled at him as she bent over the crib to pick him up.  

"My darling baby boy," she whispered, sobbing as she hugged him to her breast.

He put his arms around her neck as best he could to assure her he was fine and much better now that she was where he could see her.  He had missed her terribly; it was not right that these people had taken him away from her.  He looked over her shoulder searching for the man called Tiger.  No, he was not with Mommy.  Something was very, very wrong.

************

"_Señor_!  _Señor _Donovan! _Señor_ Jake!  It is so good to see you, my friends!" Carlita called to them as she ran down from the hospital towards them.

Jake waved to the pretty nurse and caught her in his arms as she approached without slowing down.  "Hello, Carlita," he said, laughing slightly.  

She looked from one man to the other.  "She said you would come."

Donovan frowned.  "Shay?  You've seen her?"

Carlita paused before she remembered that Fallon Dumas was Shay Renquist.  The world of undercover spies was far too confusing for her.  "_Si_.  She begged me to lie to you; to tell you she was not here."

Frank ran a hand through his hair.  "Do you know where she went?"

Carlita smiled.  "I do.  Fallon...Shay, she went to meet the man who has her baby."

"How do you know this?" Jake asked.

"Ah.  A woman and a man brought a baby boy to the hospital yesterday.  Apparently the baby was very fussy and would not stop crying.  They thought something was terribly wrong with him."  Carlita gave a small laugh.  "The child is teething, so of course he is fussy.  Dr. Hernandez...he recognized the man."

"How so?" Donovan asked.

"He was the same man who _inquired _about Fa—Shay after all of you had left Bucamaraga.  The poor Doctor...it took him weeks to recover from the beating he took.  He was very embarrassed that he revealed the fact that she was carrying a child, but you must understand, he did not _want_ to betray anyone."

"Of course he didn't," Jake replied, smiling warmly at the beautiful nurse.  He had almost forgotten how beautiful she was.

"Do you know where Espinosa is hiding out?" Donovan asked.  He was getting antsy and ready to be on his way.  Shay had put herself into a dangerous position.  Espinosa would not be very accommodating.  It would not take much for her to set him off, and the woman who had become everything in Donovan's life would be the madman's first target.  He didn't want to think about the possibility that Espinosa might kill his own child.

Carlita nodded.  "I will show you." 

"It's too dangerous," Jake said, shaking his head.  "Just give us the directions."

"_Si_, it is dangerous, but we must hurry.  Shay is not well," she said.

Frank looked at her sharply.  "What do you mean?"  
  


"When I met her, just down the street, it was after she had passed out; right on the sidewalk next to her vehicle.  It was most disconcerting," she assured.

"Get in," he ordered, holding the door to the Jeep open.  

"Frank, this is a bad idea," Jake insisted, climbing in the passenger side.

"Probably, but I don't give a damn right now."


	13. Escapes and Rescues

Chapter Thirteen

"How did you do it, Jorge?" Shay asked quietly as she sat in the rocking chair by the window cradling a sleepy D.J. in her arms.

"Do what, Larissa?" He sat in an overstuffed chair on the opposite side of the room.

"Survive."

He grinned wickedly.  "You mean after you shot me?"

"Jorge..." she began, but he cut her off with a wave of a hand.  

"Larissa, Larissa, Larissa.  Do not worry, I know it was not personal," he said with a laugh.  "Roberto's men found me.  You and your friends never checked the bodies.  You just assumed I was dead.  Wounded and near death, yes, but dead, no.  Doctors were brought to the compound to attend to me and when I was able to get around on my own, I went in search of you.  That was when I discovered you were carrying my child."

Shay glanced down at D.J. who was squirming happily within her arms.  He was a beautiful baby, despite the fact that his father was a horrid excuse for a human being.  She turned her attention back to Jorge, putting back the mask of defeat and submissiveness she knew he wanted to see.

It was at that time that Jorge's Aunt chose to enter the room.  Shay had met her earlier and actually found herself thanking the older woman for taking such good care of her son.

"Ah, good.  Aunt Emilita, please watch over Larissa and Richardo carefully," he said as he rose from the chair.  He opened the top drawer to the desk his aunt stood near and removed a small snub-nosed pistol and handed it to her.  He moved over to Shay and leaned over to kiss her forehead.  "I won't be but a minute, _Querida_."

Shay watched with uncaring eyes as Jorge left the room.  She stretched and yawned before she stood up from the rocking chair, resting D.J. on her hip.  "No matter what anyone says," she said with a small chuckle, "wooden rocking chairs are not comfortable."

Aunt Emilita laughed nervously.  Jorge warned her that this woman could not be trusted.  She held the gun firmly in her hand as Shay moved closer toward her.  If she had to shoot her, there was a chance she would harm the child.  

Shay looked out the window and saw movement in the dusky shadows of the nearby jungle.  She shook her head and looked again.  Nothing was there, probably wishful thinking on her part.  She watched the Aunt carefully from the corner of her eye.  

Shay took a deep breath and turned quickly, catching Emilita off guard.  She threw a right hook to the older woman's jaw, sending her reeling.  Emilita crashed against the wall and slumped unconscious to the floor.  "Now's our chance, D.J.!" Shay whispered as she ran for the back door of the cottage.

D.J.'s eyes grew wide as he watched the small house behind him as Mommy ran toward the jungle.  He could hear the mean man's voice saying those words Mommy and Pappy said were bad words and should never be said around him.  The jungle closed in around them as Mommy ran as fast as she could, jostling him precariously on her hip.  He heard a slap and then Mommy say one of those words she said she wasn't supposed to say.  He held on tight as she ran until she stopped abruptly with a loud "Oomph".  D.J. looked up and smiled.  Tiger!  He held out his arms so Tiger could take him and smiled happily as Tiger embraced him lovingly.

Shay almost screamed but it was held back when a hand clamped over her mouth.  Her eyes widened when she recognized the person whom the hand belonged.  He lowered it slowly.  "Tiger," she whispered as she turned D.J. over to him.

"_Mon cadeau_," he replied softly.  

"Hey, run now...reunion later," Jake insisted from behind Frank.

Frank nodded and handed D.J. off to Jake.  He pushed Shay ahead of him and watched as they ran toward the Jeep and Carlita who was waiting for them to return.

Shay stopped when she realized Frank was not behind them.  She turned but he was nowhere in sight.  "Dammit!"  

Jake stopped.  "What is it?  Where's Frank?"

"He's gone after Jorge.  Alone."  She approached Jake and took D.J.'s little hand and pressed a kiss to it.  "Take him to safety, Jake."

"Don't do it, Shay."

"Shhh..." she whispered and pressed a kiss to her friend's cheek.  "Take care of him if anything happens to me."  She slipped Jake's gun from his holster, turned and ran back toward the cottage.

Jake managed to get back to the Jeep a few minutes later.  "Carlita, Carlita!" he called when he didn't see her in the Jeep.  He breathed a sigh of relief when she popped her head up from the back seat.

"I am sorry, I do not like the jungle at night," she apologized.

He chuckled softly.  "I feel the same way.  Take the baby."  He opened the door and handed D.J. to her.  "I'll be right back."

************

Donovan crept back toward the cottage the moment Shay and Jake took off at a run.  He could hear Espinosa as he approached noisily and waited until the slime ran past.  "Espinosa!" 

Jorge stopped in his tracks and turned, gun raised chest high, to stare directly into the barrel of Donovan's gun.  "You!" Espinosa spat.

"Me." Donovan replied.  

"You do this for the woman?" he asked, laughing maniacally.  "She would betray you in a heartbeat.  As a matter of fact, she already has."  

"She did what she had to do to protect her son," he replied, looking at the gun Espinosa held on him.  "A Mexican standoff?"

"So it would seem," Jorge responded.  

The sound of a hammer being clicked into place behind Espinosa caught the attention of the two men.  "I would say the standoff is over, Jorge.  And..." Shay shove the tip of the gun barrel to his temple, "you lose."

"I can still kill your lover," Espinosa replied.

"Still you lose," Donovan retorted.  "Either way, you're dead."

Jake listened as the three traded threats and knew something had to be done.  He charged toward them from the side, drawing their attention.  Jorge fired his gun as Jake leapt through the air, tackling both Espinosa and Frank.

Shay heard the gunshot followed by a loud groan of pain.  "FRANK!" she screamed.  She aimed her gun at the pile of tangled torsos and appendages.  She could not tell where one man began and the other ended.

"I'm...ah...okay, Shay," he assured her, throwing a punch and connecting with Espinosa's jaw.  He untangled himself from the pile and rolled Jake off Espinosa.  "Jake's been shot."

"Sweet Jesus!" she exclaimed as she fell to her knees beside Jake.   She glanced over at Jorge, who lay motionless, as Frank retrieved all three of the men's guns.  She did a cursory examination of Jake's wound.  "Took a hit in the shoulder, just above his heart."

Frank removed his sweater and pressed it to Jake's wound.  "We need to keep pressure on it."

Shay nodded, only momentarily distracted by the sight of Frank shirtless.  "Damn sexy bastard," she whispered under her breath.

He hid a grin as he tended to Jake's wound.  

Shay stood and glanced around the area.  "What...where's D.J.?"

"Jake must have taken him back to the Jeep and left him with Carlita," Frank assured her.

"Carlita is with you?" she asked as she turned back to face him.  

Frank stared at Shay in disbelief as she raised her gun on him and pulled the trigger.

He opened his eyes seconds later when he realized he hadn't been shot, although Shay did fire her gun.  When he looked up at her, he saw the rapid rise and fall of her chest as the adrenaline pumped through her.   From behind him he heard an audible gurgle.  He turned to see Espinosa, clutching his chest and blood running from the corner of his mouth.  A bowie knife was clutched in one hand.  

"He...he...he would have..." Shay trailed off as the blackness swept over her.  She said no more before she hit the ground hard. 


	14. Kids Say the Darndest Things

Chapter Fourteen

Donovan was torn between keeping the pressure on Jake's wound or moving over to Shay's side to make sure she was all right.  Thankfully, Jake picked that moment to regain consciousness.  

"Frank?"

"It's okay, Jake.  You'll be fine," Donovan assured.  "You took a bullet for me, kid."

"It was nothing," he half joked and half moaned.  He sat up with Frank's help and took over holding the sweater to his wound.  "Shay!" 

Donovan crawled over to her at the same time said, "She passed out, Jake.  Espinosa didn't hurt her."  

Jake looked over and saw Espinosa's body.  "Guess he won't be bothering anyone again."

Donovan nodded as he brushed the hair from Shay's face.  "No, he won't.  He would have killed me if Shay hadn't been so quick on the draw."  He laughed softly.  "For a minute there, I thought she was going to shoot me."

Jake laughed as he watched Frank stand up with Shay cradled in his arms.  "Need some help?"

"Sure, Jake.  You carry Shay and I'll keep the pressure on your wound," Frank retorted.  "Let's go, hero."

*********

Carlita exited the Jeep when she saw Jake and Frank approaching.  Shay's limp form was held in Frank's arms and beside him walked a wounded Jake.  Carlita ran to Jake's side with D.J. cradled firmly against her hip.  "_Señor _Jake!  You are hurt?  And Shay?"

He smiled.  " Shay fainted and I'll be okay, Carlita.  It's just a shoulder wound.  And please, call me Jake, k?"

Carlita smiled and blushed slightly.  "_Si_, if that is your wish."

Jake nodded.  "How's D.J. doing?"

"He is a fine baby," she replied.

D.J. watched as Tiger put Mommy into the Jeep and strapped her in.  He was very worried because his mommy was not moving and did not speak to him.  He reached a hand out toward Mommy when Carlita climbed into the back of the Jeep and sat him on her lap.  Mommy still did not move and he could not think of anything else to do, so he let loose with an earsplitting cry.

D.J. saw Jake sit down next to Carlita and Tiger sit beside Mommy behind the big round thing that you held on to when the car moved.  After he screamed, Tiger turned around and told him everything was all right and Mommy was just sleeping.  If Tiger said so, it must be true.  He curled up in Carlita's lap and fell asleep.

************

"How is she, Dr. Hernandez?" Frank asked as he sat on the edge of her hospital bed and took her hand in his.

"We're running tests now, Agent Donovan.  I'll be back as soon as the results come in."  He hesitated before opening the door to leave.  "I can't help but think this is all my fault."

Frank shook his head.  "That's not true.  Carlita told us what happened, you have no need to blame yourself."

"Thank you, Agent Donovan, you are very kind.  But we all know he only went after her because he found out about the child."  The doctor pulled the door open and left the room.

The door opened again and Jake entered along with Carlita, who still carried D.J.

"How're you feeling, Jake?" Frank asked, eyeing the sling Jake's right arm was in.

"Like I've been shot," he quipped.  "But, hey, it's worth every minute of pain to save your sorry ass."

Donovan laughed.  "I have the feeling you're going to lord that over me for years to come."

"Of course," Jake replied, laughing.  He sat down in the chair at the end of the bed and Carlita sat D.J. down on his lap.  

"Has she yet awakened?" Carlita asked as she moved to the other side of the bed.  

Frank shook his head.  "No."

"I'm awake.  I was just waiting to see if you'd say anything wonderful about me," Shay said softly, her eyes fluttering open.

"That's a naughty trick, _mon cadeau_."

"I'm a naughty girl," she replied as she rubbed a hand over her face.  "Tiger, can you ever forgive me?"

Jake stood with D.J. and walked over to Frank's side.  When the infant reached for Frank he let his boss take the child.  "Shay, honey, it's good to see you awake again.  You gave us quite a scare."  He bent down and kissed her cheek.  "We'll leave you two alone to talk."  

Frank watched as Jake put his good arm around Carlita's shoulders as they left the room.  It was easy to see that Carlita was rather taken with Jake, and if the two of them kept going the way they had been in the last few hours, there might be one more immigrant into the United States. 

"You didn't answer me."

He turned his attention back to Shay.  D.J. had discovered his facial hair again.  Bob and weave, Donovan, he told himself and almost laughed.  "When I first discovered I was set up, I thought about tracking you down just so I could strangle you."

Shay struggled to a sitting position and placed a hand to his cheek.  "Frank...I know I was wrong, I should have told you what was happening."

He nodded and covered her hand with his.  "Shay, I know why you did what you did and I understand so there's nothing to forgive.  No more lies, do you hear me?  This comes not just from your boss, but the man who loves you."

"I didn't think you'd ever admit you loved me," she whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.   

"Yeah, well, you've known all along I was in love with you.  Who in their right mind would resist falling in love with a woman in a skimpy red dress, bound and gagged?"

Shay laughed as she threw her arms around him in a fierce hug.  Just as their lips were about to touch, D.J. slapped them both on the cheek to get their attention.

"I'm sorry, Little Man!"  Shay kissed his pudgy cheek.  

"Marry me?" Frank asked nervously.

Shay's eyes widened and she felt her entire body turn to jello.  "Are you serious?"

Frank rolled his eyes.  "Oh, now that's the answer I always dreamed of getting when I asked the woman I love to marry me."

Shay squealed and hugged him again.  "YES YES YES!!!!"

"Now, that's more like it," Frank said, laughing.

"Ahem."

They looked up to see Dr. Hernandez had entered the room.  "Congratulations, Agent Donovan, Agent Renquist."

Frank grinned.  "Thank you."  He shook the hand that Dr. Hernandez held out.  "Are the test results in?"

The doctor nodded.  "Yes."  He turned his attention to Shay.  "I hope the news I deliver to you this time will not cause you the distress it caused last time."

Shay's eyes widened as she realized what the doctor was saying.  She looked at Frank, who seemed totally clueless.  "Are you sure, Doctor?"

"Yes, positive.  Almost three weeks."

Shay patted Frank's arm.  "So, it's a good thing you're marrying me.  You can make an honest woman of me now."

Donovan frowned as he dodged D.J.'s exploring fingers for the umpteenth time.  "What are you two talking about?"

"You're a bit dense, Daddy."  Shay watched with amusement as the doctor snuck out of the room.  "He just said I was about three weeks pregnant.  That would explain some of my problems lately.  Not taking care of myself didn't help."

"Prah—pregnant?"

Shay laughed as she took D.J. from Frank.  "What say, Little Man?  You ready to be a big brother?"  

"You're pregnant?"

"Suck it up, Donovan.  You knocked up your subordinate."  Shay couldn't help but laugh.  He was completely struck dumb.  "Frank?  You do want the baby, don't you?"

That was the question that finally brought him back to his senses.  "I want everything.  You, D.J. and our baby; hell, I'll even deal with the fact your father will live with us."

"Ewww...no way.  I'm not living with two adult males in my home.  Daddy will understand.  He'll also be thrilled to have another grandchild."

D.J. gurgled happily as Mommy and Tiger put their faces together.  It looked silly to him, but they seemed to enjoy it.  Well, he thought they did, until they started making those moaning sounds.  Maybe it hurt them?  Well, that was stupid!  Why did they keep doing it?  Grownups didn't make any sense.  

He was going to be a big brother!  He rather liked that idea.  He hoped he had a little sister, that way he would still be Mommy's "Little Man".

Shay broke the kiss with a start.  "Sweet Jesus!"

"What's wrong?"

"I just realized, after we're married and you adopt D.J....you will, won't you?...his name will be Donovan Jacob Donovan!"

--finis~

A BIG BIG thank you to everyone for their support through reviews and email.  Y'all are da best!   And, yes, most of you guessed chapters ago that Shay was preggers again.  I almost changed the fic because of that, but...nah... ~g~

If things pan out with a fic in progress, you haven't seen the last of Frank's _cadeau_.  ;)  

Thanks again!  --Dreamy


End file.
